Mi Pequeño Sekiryuutei
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: Luego de sellar a Trihexa y sin que los líderes se sacrificarán Issei recibe un ataque a traición con el cual muere dejando devastadas a todas las chicas y sus camaradas. Una semana después y sumergidas en una depresión Rias abre la puerta de la casa Hyodou y se encuentra con un niño castaño muy parecido a cierto pervertido... Shota!Issei! Lemons, muchos. Historia tranquila(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos qué tal. Bueno, aquí les presento una nueva idea que me surgió luego de intercambiar mensajes e ideas con DjGuilox-018 y pues originalmente esto vendría en unas OVA's a futuro de otro fic, pero de tanto hablar de esto se me ocurrió esté nuevo fic.**

 **Ok. Les cuento. En este fic NO hay traición amorosa ni nada por el estilo. Es un fic que va a estar centrado en la comedia así que no va a haber drama, ni acción, ni tristeza. Solo romance y comedia (si es que puedo escribir algo medianamente gracioso…)**

 **Argh! ¿A quién engaño? Van a haber muchos lemons… pero serán algo… especiales…**

 **Y para descubrirlo deben leer el capítulo. Por cierto, este primero capítulo puede ser algo oscuro o dramático o triste, pero la historia cambiara a partir del siguiente.**

 **Bueno, no los entretengo más, pasen y disfruten.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una muerte inesperada; ¿Chibi Sekiryuutei?**

 **(Inframundo, ciudad Lilith – Campo de batalla)**

Nos encontramos en la capital del inframundo, la cual se había convertido en un campo de batalla en donde se estaba llevando a cabo una muy sangrienta pelea en contra de los miembros de la Brigada del Khaos los cuales querían asesinar a los cuatro maous mientras estos peleaban para defender su ciudad.

En el campo de batalla, y enfrentándose a varios demonios renegados y ángeles caídos, se encontraba nuestro protagonista Issei quien portaba su armadura característica. El castaño estaba peleando con todo pues el Trihexa ya había sido liberado en el mundo humano y todas las unidades de la alianza debían reportar para hacerle frente a tan poderosa amenaza.

"Toma esto!" gritaba Issei mientras lanzaba su **Dragon Shot** hacía un par de enemigos los cuales fueron desintegrados en su totalidad.

"Buen trabajo Ise" decía una pelirroja muy conocida para todos.

Rias estaba peleando al lado de su amado lanzando varias ráfagas de **Poder de la Destrucción** matando a varios.

En el lugar en el que estaban ellos también se encontraban más miembros del séquito de la pelirroja como Akeno y Kiba.

 **(Unos momentos después)**

Luego de seguir peleando y de haberse coordinado con los demás miembros de la alianza, el grupo de Issei logro derrotar a todos los enemigos que estaban en Lilith.

"Hemos terminado aquí" decía Rias jadeando por todo lo que estaba pasando "Akeno, prepara el círculo de transporte, tenemos que ir a donde están los demás" pedía la pelirroja con seriedad.

"Hai, buchou" decía nuestra sadomasoquista favorita también con signos de cansancio.

*Fiuum*

El círculo de transporte se hizo presente y llevo a todos a la zona en la que se libraba la pelea final.

 **(Mundo humano – lugar de la pelea contra el Trihexa)**

"No retrocedan, debemos ganar está pelea" gritaba un pelirrojo líder del inframundo al lado de sus compañeros de pelea los otros tres maous.

En el frente ahora se encontraban todos los miembros de la alianza que luego de vencer a sus respectivos enemigos llegaron para brindar su apoyo a los que peleaban contra la Bestia del Apocalipsis.

"Está listo!" gritaba una valquiria amante de los precios bajos mientras llegaba y se ponía al lado del maou Beelzebub "Solo necesitamos grandes cantidades de energía para lograrlo"

"Bien hecho Ross-tan!" decía la maou Leviathan mientras recuperaba algo de aliento ya que estaba cansada.

"Ahora solo necesitamos distraer al Trihexa y podremos sellarlo de una vez por todas" decía Ajuka con seriedad viendo como en el frente el Gran Rojo y Ophis en compañía de Lilith, así como Sirzechs, Falbium, Michael, Gabriel, Azazel, Penemue, Shiva, Thor, Odín y otros líderes y dioses de distintas facciones peleaban para derrotar a la bestia.

*Roooar*

Rugía Trihexa quien lanzó una minúscula esfera de energía que estaba por impactar en Gabriel la cual por las heridas no podía esquivar.

"HERMANA!" gritaba Michael desesperado por la imagen que veía.

 **[Divide, Divide, Divide]**

De repente, la esfera de energía se redujo de manera considerable y frente a la serafín más hermosa del cielo aparecía una armadura blanca la cual manoteo la esfera y la desvió.

"Val-chan!" gritaba la serafín con alivio al ver la llegada de la portadora de Albion.

"Perdón por la demora" el casco de la armadura se abrió mostrando a una hermosa chica peli-plata de ojos color avellana "Veo que las cosas se han salido de control"

 **[Así parece compañera]** Se escuchaba la voz de Albion.

"Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntaba la chica Lucifer mientras ayudaba a Gabriel a descender y rápidamente llegaba Michael a su lado.

"Distraer lo suficiente al Trihexa para sellarlo, gracias a Rossweisse-san hemos logrado desarrollar un sello que atrapara a la bestia y para activarlo solo debemos dar una enorme cantidad de energía" decía Gabriel.

"¿No será peligroso perder tanta energía?" preguntaba Val

"Es por eso qu pedimos que todos vinieran aquí, si todos damos algo de nuestra energía entonces no habrá peligro" explicaba Michael.

"Lo más que puede pasar es que algunos queden inconscientes por un par de días" decía Gabriel.

*ROOOOAR!*

El rugido de la bestia llamo la atención de los dos serafines y Val quienes se giraron para ver como el Gran Rojo y Trihexa forcejeaban.

"Estén listos!" gritaba Sirzechs "Issei-kun y los demás ya están aquí"

"Llego la hora" decía Michael con seriedad mientras se elevaba en el aire y Gabriel comenzaba a reunir energía.

Val, por su parte, también se elevó mientras que el casco aparecía de nuevo.

Todos estaban reuniendo energía para activar el sello cuando el Trihexa logró zafarse del agarre del Gran Rojo lo cual alertó a todos.

" **Dragon Shot**!" gritaba el castaño quien lanzó su ataque el cual dio de lleno en el Trihexa y lo distrajo lo suficiente.

El ataque del castaño también activó el sello y esa fue la señal para que los demás liberaran la energía y el sello se activara al cien por ciento.

*FOOOSH!*

Una ráfaga de aire comenzaba a absorber al Trihexa el cual intentaba liberarse para no ser atrapado, pero el Gran Rojo lo tacleó e hizo que Trihexa casi fuera engullido por el sello.

"Gragh"

Pero la Bestia del Apocalipsis logró atrapar la garra del Gran Rojo con una de las suyas y el Dragon de Dragones estaba siendo absorbido también.

"O no!"

"Gran Rojo está siendo absorbido"

*Fiuum*

De repente un borrón rojo se lanzó hacia donde estaban los dos titanes.

 **(Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!)** se escuchaba venir de Issei quien era el que se había lanzado hacia donde estaban los dos dragones forcejeando **(Esto es lo último que nos queda de energía socio!)** la voz de Ddraig se oía.

"Sera suficiente Ddraig!" gritaba Issei mientras se preparaba para soltar un fuerte golpe "Comete esto!"

El castaño dio un fuerte golpe a la garra con la que el Trihexa sostenía al Gran Rojo y termino por romperla haciendo que la criatura rugiera de dolor y fuera absorbido casi en su totalidad.

"Gran Rojo ahí que salir de aquí" decía Issei totalmente cansado y el Dragon asentía a sus palabras.

Cuando estaban dispuestos a escapar Issei comenzó a caer debido al cansancio, pero rápidamente Gran Rojo lo atrapó antes de que fuera absorbido también.

*ROOOOOAR!*

Y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente el Trihexa fue absorbido en su totalidad por el sello.

Y todo quedo en silencio.

No podían creerlo… nadie en la alianza lo podía creer…

Habían ganado!

El plan funciono y el Trihexa fue sellado de nuevo sin que nadie se sacrificara!

"LO LOGRAMOS!"

Gritaba de felicidad Sirzechs mientras caía al piso de rodillas debido al cansancio.

"SI!"

Todos los presentes se abrazaban, gritaban de felicidad o hacían cualquier otra cosa para mostrar la felicidad que les inundaba en el momento.

"Al fin terminó" decía Issei quien estaba con una rodilla en el piso mientras jadeaba.

"ISE"

"ISSEI-SAN"

"ISSEI-KUN"

"ISSEI-SAMA"

Varias chicas gritaban mientras se acercaban corriendo a donde estaba Issei pues estuvieron asustadas cuando vieron al chico abalanzarse contra el Trihexa y cuando creyeron que sería absorbido por el sello, pero ahora que todo había acabado se acercaban a su amado ya que ahora podían vivir en paz luego de tantos conflictos por los que tuvieron pasar.

Rias y Akeno eran las más cercanas a Issei y las chicas extendían sus brazos para poder abrazar a Issei…

*Fuush!*

Cuando de repente un rayo de luz salió disparado pasando al lado de las chicas y yendo en dirección de donde estaba Issei.

"Gagh!"

Y termino por atravesar el pecho del chico, justamente a la altura del corazón.

Issei quedó impactado al recibir el ataque, así como todos los demás cuando vieron lo que había pasado.

"ISE!"

Todas las chicas enamoradas del castaño vieron horrorizadas como caía al suelo con sangre saliendo de la herida.

"NO!"

Y rápidamente se acercaron a donde estaban con Rias poniendo la cabeza del chico en su regazo mientras que Asia intentaba curarlo, pero la chica se notaba muy alterada.

"¡¿Quién fue?!" gritaba furioso Azazel.

"JAJAJAJA!" se escuchaba una risa demente y casi todos, con excepción de las chicas que estaban al lado de Issei, se giraron.

"TOMA ESO SEKIRYUUTEI!" gritaba de manera desquiciada el culpable quien resulto ser nada más y nada menos que el heredero de la casa demoniaca Glasya-Labolas, Zephyrdor.

"ZEPHYRDOR!" gritaba Falbium molesto por lo que había hecho el miembro de su clan "¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!"

"Es maldito cabrón tiene lo que quiero!" decía el heredero de manera desquiciada "Esas putas que están con él no las merece! Serán mías!" gritaba Zephyrdor.

Los demás los veían con mala cara por su locura, y algunos incluso estaban sacando energías de la nada para atacarlo cuando…

*Fuum*

"Ragh!"

El propio Falbium lo atravesó con un ataque de energía y mientras los demás veían sorprendidos la acción del maou, Zephyrdor estaba agonizando hasta que Falbium lo remató con otro ataque le voló la cabeza.

"Sabía que tu derrota contra Sairaorg te había afectado, pero no creí que mucho" decía el hombre mientras todos devolvían su atención a un herido Issei el cual se veía muy demacrado.

"Ise! Por favor resiste" decía Rias con lágrimas viendo como el chico parecía desvanecerse.

"Es… inútil… Rias… estoy muy… cansado" decía de manera entrecortada Issei.

"Issei-san! Resista" Asia intentaba curarlo, pero parecía que no funcionaba.

"¡¿Por qué no funciona?!" Xenovia veía de manera impotente al ver como la herida de Issei no sanaba.

 **(Es inútil…)** se escuchaba la voz de Ddraig la cual sonaba derrotada **(El uso de toda esa energía dejo a mi compañero muy débil… me temo que ni la ayuda de la monja será suficiente en está ocasión)**

"No! Tiene que estar mintiendo Ddraig-san!" decía Akeno sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

 **(Me temo que no es así)** decía con pesar Ddraig.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a llorar pues la guerra si bien se había ganado estaban a punto de perder a uno de los pilares del tratado de paz entre las facciones.

Todas las chicas que estaban interesadas en el castaño estaban devastadas y simplemente se mantenían estáticas mientras que los líderes de las facciones simplemente bajaban la mirada dolidos por lo que estaba pasando.

"Chicas… todos…" de repente la voz de Issei les llamó la atención a todos quienes se giraron para ver al chico el cual estaba moribundo.

"Ise!" Rias tomaba la cabeza del chico con sumo cuidado "Resiste, te pondrás bien" le pelirroja estaba desesperada.

"No Rias… no nos engañemos…" decía con dificultad el castaño "Estoy muy débil… no creo poder… no creo poder salir de esto…"

"No! No digas eso Issei" decía Rossweisse.

"¡¿Es que acaso ustedes no pueden hacer algo?!" cuestionaba histérica Irina viendo a los dos dioses dragones "Ustedes le hicieron un nuevo cuerpo, ¿no pueden salvarlo, por favor?" pedía, casi implorando la amiga de la infancia.

"Yo… estoy muy débil… no tengo energía…" decía Ophis "Y Lilith… está igual… que yo…"

" **Estoy en las mismas"** decía de manera seria Gran Rojo, aunque se podía apreciar la tristeza en sus ojos.

"No es necesario… me voy… en paz… al ver que… al ver que la paz… al fin se alcanzó…" decía Issei con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos "Solo… solo díganle… díganle a mis padres… que lo siento…"

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de todos los presentes.

"Chicas…" las enamoradas del castaño prestaban atención "Sepan… sepan que… que… las a… las amo" decía con una sonrisa cálida el castaño y a duras penas mientras cerraba los ojos…

Y se mantenía totalmente estático…

Issei Hyodou había muerto a causa de un ataque a traición.

"No…" fue lo único que dijo Rias con una mirada apagada y apenas en un susurro.

 **(Salto en el tiempo – una semana después)**

Luego de la guerra y de que la paz haya quedado establecida las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Quienes convivieron más tiempo con Issei estaban devastados por la muerte del chico.

Sus padres habían llorado mucho cuando se enteraron y más aún durante el funeral. La madre de Issei estaba inconsolable.

Los líderes y los compañeros que el castaño hizo en la alianza también estaban muy tristes por la pérdida del castaño.

Val, la autoproclamada rival número 1 de Issei, a pesar de que no lo mostraba estaba totalmente desecha por la muerte del chico pues ella estaba secretamente enamorada del chico, pero por su indecisión no pudo decirle lo que sentía y por miedo al rechazo.

Pero las chicas Gremory, así como Irina y Ravel, e incluso Ophis y las dos chicas del grupo de Val y Yasaka y Kunou, no aceptaban la realidad de la muerte del castaño que tanto amaban. La mayoría de ellas, las chicas del grupo Gremory, habían caído en una fuerte depresión y recibían la visita de sus amigos y familiares. Una de ellas era Gabriel la cual no era de mucha ayuda pues la serafín también estaba deprimida.

Actualmente en la residencia Gremory se encontraban solo Rias y Akeno pues los padres de Issei comenzaron a salir por las tardes para despejar sus mentes y eran acompañadas por Asia.

Las demás chicas también estaban fuera. Xenovia e Irina habían salido a comprar la cena pues casi nadie tenía ganas de preparar comida hecha en casa.

Koneko llegaba tarde pues se había unido al club de natación de la academia Kuoh buscando ocupar su mente en otras cosas. Pero la chica siempre mostraba un semblante triste pues recordaba que su amado senpai fue quien le había enseñado a nadar.

Rossweisse también llegaba tarde por quedarse hasta tarde en la academia sumergida en el trabajo. La valquiria regresaba junto a Koneko y las dos se hacían compañía mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

Kiba y Gasper también se mantuvieron alejados, más que nada por el dolor de toda las pérdidas y los horrores de la guerra. El caballero Gremory consiguió un permiso para estar en Italia con su amiga Tosca. Y Gasper se prometió a si mismo cambiar y como primer paso había pedido irse un tiempo para poder estar al lado de su amiga Valerie.

Por lo que por el momento solo se encontraban las dos "Onee-samas". Rias estaba sentada en el sofá con una mirada triste y vacía. Akeno, por su parte, estaba en la cocina preparando té, pero la chica tenía una mirada sin brillo alguno y parecía moverse en piloto automático.

*Ding-dong*

Cuando el timbre de la casa sonó y Rias simplemente se giraba para ver la puerta sin siquiera moverse para ir a abrir.

*Ding-dong*

*Ding-dong*

*Ding-dong*

Ante la insistencia del sonido del timbre Rias se molestó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, lista para gritarle al que estaba molestando.

"No estén molestan…" la chica abrió la puerta y gritó, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que no había nadie.

"Disculpe onee-chan" de repente la voz de un niño llamó la atención de la pelirroja quien bajo la mirada para ver al dueño de dicha voz.

¡!

Y lo que vio la dejó estupefacta…

Frente a ella estaba una imagen exacta de Issei, pero cuando era un niño y lo recordaba gracias a las fotos que había visto con anterioridad en los álbumes.

Pero era imposible… ¿cierto?

"Ano… onee-chan… ¿están mis papás en casa? Preguntaba el pequeño con un semblante por demás adorable.

' _No puede ser…'_ se preguntaba Rias mentalmente pues al ver al pequeño un sentimiento cálido invadía su pecho "Este… ¿Quiénes… quiénes son tus padres pequeño? ¿Y cómo te llamas?" preguntaba la Gremory con nerviosismo.

"Oh! Me llamó Issei Hyodou, un gusto onee-chan" contestaba el pequeño ahora identificado como Issei.

…

Rias quedó estática ante lo que escuchó. La pelirroja estaba a punto de hablar y seguir preguntándole al pequeño cuando una voz imponente se escuchó desde el brazo izquierdo del pequeñin.

 **(Rias Gremory)** la voz de Ddraig sorprendió a la heredera **(Necesitamos hablar urgentemente…)** decía de manera ominosa el Dragón Emperador Rojo

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí les dejo este pequeño proyecto nuevo.**

 **Luego de haber leído creo que la premisa ya quedo establecida ¿no?**

 **Tenemos un Issei shota!**

 **En los próximos capítulos se explicará que pasó con Issei y como volvió a la vida. Les delante de una vez, es el mismo Issei y no, no regresara a ser un adolescente.**

 **Se mantendrá como un shota por todo el fic.**

 **¿Y recuerdan lo que mencione arriba?**

 **Pues por eso los lemons serán especiales…**

 **Porque tendrán a un Issei shota como protagonista.**

 **Así que esperen una historia loca en donde las chicas serán perseguidas ferozmente por la ONU por profanar a un mini Issei.**

 **Y las cosas se pondrán en serio locas. Tan solo recuerden a Rias y Asia cuando vieron las fotos de un Issei pequeño…**

 **Y Vali es chica en este fic así que…**

 **Pobre de Issei…**

 **Gracias DjGuilox-018, gracias a ti surgió esta idea!**

 **Bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tiene alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviar un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos qué tal, aquí le traigo el segundo capítulo de esté fic.**

 **Y WOW! 54 favoritos, 53 seguidores y 34 comentarios para apenas un capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo chicos! Son los mejores!**

 **Bueno, pasemos a responder reviews para que pasen a leer:**

 **Tenzalucard123: Jejeje.**

 **Fwterrorista: Gracias.**

 **Mafyabkn: Si, ya están en la universidad.**

 **Don Obvion: Gracias. La edad la dejo a criterio e imaginación de los lectores. Bueno, yo leí esa historia de godofhope y me gusto. Lástima que no haya sido actualizada.**

 **Nahuzomber15: Gracias por el apoyo. ¿Tú también tenías la idea? Me gustaría verla publicada.**

 **Dark knight discord: Gracias.**

 **Neopercival: Fue Falbium quien se lo cargó, no Ajuka. ¿Solo a Rias? A todas!**

 **Antifanboy: Bueno, en primera es una historia que medianamente va a ser relajada por lo que lo de los cambios solo se dan para darle el toque cómico y picante. En segunda y quitando a la femVali, jamás puse que Gabriel estuviera enamorada de Issei. Si estará en el harem, pero se ira construyendo la relación. Pongo que ella está deprimida por la muerte de Issei por dos razones: una relacionada con este fic y otra relacionada con los demás fics. Este fic será en su mayoría comedia… y lemons, muchos lemons.**

 **RJRP: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Aquí lo tienes.**

 **D: Ya se verá, ya se verá.**

 **DjGuilox-018: Jejeje, no solo ellas dos, sino todas las demás chicas. Se va a necesitar que la ONU vigile constantemente a Issei.**

 **Bavm17: Gracias.**

 **Breaker234: Aquí lo tienes.**

 **Son Dexex: Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. En verdad inspira.**

 **Anonimus-sama: Si no se andan con cuidado las van a meter a prisión por toda su eterna vida.**

 **Anonymous: Val tendrá su final feliz (en más de un sentido de la palabra) así que no te apures. Nunca lograran corromper su pureza, aunque lo profanen se mantendrá inocente. Y no solo Rias y Asia, sino todas.**

 **Nikopelucas: Gracias.**

 **Carlos trujillo: Eso espero.**

 **Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias.**

 **Me aburro: Aquí está. Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Z952: Aquí está. Queda a imaginación de los lectores.**

 **Dark-Dukemon-14: Bueno, ahora la perversión la tendrán las chicas. Por el momento las reacciones concretas y las interacciones las tendrán después. La pobre Rossweisse tendrá un ataque de pánico…**

 **Jos Luis: Aquí está. Por el momento solo soy un lector de Wattpad y no he pensado en publicar allá.**

 **Guest: ¿?**

 **Shadowd2001: Aquí está.**

 **Firebersnatch343: La que se armara!**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece.** **Le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Explicaciones que no explican mucho…**

 **(Residencia Hyodou)**

Nos encontramos justamente donde nos habíamos quedado anteriormente, con un Issei niño frente a la puerta de su casa y una Rias que estaba paralizada al ver al pequeño castaño.

"Ano… onee-chan, ¿Se encuentran mis padres?" preguntaba el pequeño niño mientras veía a la pelirroja "Se supone que mi casa tenía que estar aquí…" decía el castañito con duda marcada en su tierno rostro.

 **(Chica Gremory reacciona!)** se escuchaba la imponente voz de Ddraig sacándole un susto a Rias.

"Ddraig-nii no debes gritarle a la onee-san" regañaba Issei viendo su brazo izquierdo con un puchero.

"Eres… eres tú" decía Rias en un susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente a Issei "¿En verdad… en verdad eres tú?" preguntaba la chica mientras abrazaba a Issei con sumo cuidado como si estuviera tocando la porcelana más fina del mundo.

"Onee-chan…" decía el pequeño Issei incomodo por el abrazo de la pelirroja.

"Rias, ¿Quién es?" preguntaba Akeno quien se acercó a la puerta. La mitad demonio-caído vio a su rey hincada mientras parecía estar abrazando a alguien "¿Rias?"

"Akeno" decía Rias quien se giraba mientras aún mantenía su abrazo en el castaño "Volvió" la pelirroja tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

"Rias!" Akeno se acercaba a su amiga solo para quedarse sorprendida al ver que la pelirroja estaba abrazando a lo que parecía ser una versión shota de Issei.

"Akeno… Issei volvió…" decía con una enorme sonrisa la Gremory mientras que Akeno no podía creer lo que veía.

"Pero ¿cómo?" preguntaba Akeno con una expresión de sorpresa total al ver al pequeño castaño.

"Hola onee-chan" decía Issei "¿Sabe en dónde está mis padres?" preguntaba Akeno.

 **(Con gusto les responderé todo, pero para eso necesito que todos estén presentes, al menos los que más hayan convivido con mi compañero)** decía el dragón emperador rojo.

Akeno estaba sumergida en la sorpresa y no hacía movimiento alguno por lo que Rias fue la encargada de llamar a todos.

La Gremory se encargó de llamar a todos, quienes quedaron confundidos por el tono utilizado por la pelirroja ya que se notaba muy ansiosa, aunque también podían percibir felicidad lo cual dejo intrigados a todos ya que Rias tenía una semana sumergida en una fuerte depresión.

Luego de unos momentos los padres del castaño habían vuelto junto con Asia; Xenovia e Irina también regresaron y traían consigo la cena; Rossweisse y Koneko habían llegado de la academia; Sirzechs había aparecido junto a Michael y Azazel; y Ravel apareció en un círculo mágico.

Todos estaba reunidos en la sala viendo a Rias la cual estaba sentada en un sofá con todos los presentes viéndola directamente a ella por tener una sonrisa radiante, lo cual dejaba perplejos a todos.

Y convenientemente le daban la espalda a cierto castañito quien estaba sentado en un sillón balanceando sus piernitas. No había logrado ver a los adultos castaños pues estos estaban siendo tapados por los demás.

"Rias-chan ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos llamaste?" preguntaba Sirzechs intrigado como todos por la actitud de su hermana.

La Gremory se quedó extrañada por ver a su hermano sin la compañía de cierta maid peli-plateada, pero lo dejo de lado en favor de dar la noticia que la tenía con los ánimos hasta el cielo.

"Onii-sama, todos, él volvió" decía con una gran sonrisa mientras lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

Todos los presentes estaban con la duda de a quien se refería, pero antes de preguntar qué quería decir Akeno apareció con un vaso de jugo y todos pudieron ver como temblaba levemente mientras que una sonrisa cálida estaba presente en su rostro y sus ojos se notaban húmedos.

Koneko iba a preguntar qué le pasaba a su senpai cuando la pelinegra de grandes pechos pasó de largo ignorando a todos y se dirigía hacia el sillón que estaba a espaldas de todos.

"Aquí tienes pequeñín" decia la pelinegra con un tono de voz suave mientras ofrecía el vaso de jugo.

"Gracias onee-chan!" contestaba la voz de un niño lo cual hizo que todos se giraran de golpe al escucharla venir a sus espaldas, pero los Hyodou fueron los que más rápido se habían girado al escuchar esa voz.

"No puede ser… esa voz…" decía el señor Hyodou sin poder creer lo que veía.

"¿Esto es real?" preguntaba la señora Hyodou sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban "¿No… no es una fantasía?"

Todos los demás presentes se quedaron perplejos ya que frente a ellos se encontraba un niño castaño que era la viva imagen de Issei.

"¿Issei-kun?" Sirzechs intentaba encontrarle lógica a lo que veía, pero no encontraba explicación alguna.

 **(Lo que están viendo no es una ilusión)** se escuchaba la voz imponente de Ddraig sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes **(Este de aquí es Issei, el Issei que conocen)**

"No entiendo…" decía Azazel totalmente perdido.

Mientras los líderes estaban totalmente perdidos, las chicas tenían una expresión de shock, pero también con lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus bellos ojos mientras poco a poco una gran sonrisa se formaba en los rostros de cada una de ellas hasta que…

"ISSEI!"

"¡¿Eh?!"

Todas gritaron y se lanzaron a abrazar al pequeño castaño el cual solo veía con sorpresa y horror como un grupo de chicas se abalanzaron hacía él, tirando su vaso de jugo y enterrándolo en un mar de pechos (y la planitud de Koneko) ya que Rias y Akeno aprovecharon también para unirse al abrazo grupal.

"Awawawa" el pequeño castaño no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación.

 **(Chicas Gremory)** se escuchaba la voz de Ddraig **(Si siguen así lo van a asfixiar)**

Al escuchar eso las chicas se percataron de lo que estaban haciendo y rápidamente se apartaron liberando al pequeño Issei de la prisión de tetas que seguramente su versión mayor hubiera disfrutado mucho, salvo por Irina quien seguía abrazando a Issei.

La señora Hyodou se acercó poco a poco a donde estaba Issei e Irina decidió en ese momento liberar al niño de su agarre, pero permaneció sentada a su lado.

"Kaa-chan!" Issei abrazo a su madre la cual no pudo contener más el llanto.

"Sniff… Issei-kun…" lloraba la castaña mayor preocupando al pequeño Hyodou.

"Kaa-chan ¿Qué tienes?" preguntaba Issei viendo a su madre y limpiándole las lágrimas, enterneciendo a los presentes por la escena.

"Nada mi pequeño… no te preocupes" respondía la castaña mayor con una sonrisa.

 **(Si me permiten, lo ideal sería que les explique qué pasó)** intervenía Ddraig.

"Por favor Ddraig-san" decía Azazel interesado con lo que pudiera escuchar.

"¿Qué pasó luego de que selláramos al Trihexa e Issei fuera atacado a traición?" preguntaba Sirzechs haciendo que los que estuvieron presentes endurecerían la mirada al recordar los sucesos.

 **(Pues verán, luego de que mi compañero muriera yo estaba esperando, y resignado, a ser transportado a mi siguiente portador cuando de repente una luz blanca me cegó y cuando recupere la visión ante mí se encontraba una versión chibi de mi compañero)**

Todos prestaban atención a lo que contaba el dragón.

 **(Luego me di cuenta de que seguía ligado a Issei, y cuando me dispuse a ver mis alrededores a través de la Boosted Gear vi que estábamos en un lugar blanco en su totalidad, no había nada alrededor e Issei estaba en el piso, dormido y con un cuerpo de niño)**

La señora Hyodou estaba sentada en el sillón mientras tenía al castaño en su regazo y este recibía otro vaso de jugo de parte de Rias.

 **(Luego aparecieron ante nosotros tres figuras: una era una niña que parecía tener una edad similar a la de Issei, rubia. Otra figura era la de una mujer alta, castaña y con una expresión dulce y una eterna sonrisa y la última figura era la de un hombre encapuchado y con un extraño objeto esférico y resplandeciente en su mano derecha)**

"¿Tres figuras?" preguntaba Michael.

 **(Así es. Luego una voz se escuchó de repente y no provenía de ninguna de las tres figuras)**

En ese momento Ddraig tuvo un recuerdo de lo que había pasado en ese momento…

 **(Flashback)**

 _Ddraig veía, a través de la Boosted Gear la cual estaba activada y cubría el brazo del ahora infante, como esas tres figuras habían aparecido y estaba frente a ellos._

 _ **¿Los encontraron?**_

 _De repente, una misteriosa voz se escuchó alrededor._

" _Así es, aquí están" decía la figura del hombre encapuchado._

" _Ne, ne, ¿Por qué se volvió un niño?" preguntaba la niña rubia viendo a Issei mientras que lo picoteaba con una rama que quien sabe de dónde sacó._

 _ **(Etto… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?)**_ _preguntaba Ddraig viendo a las tres misteriosas figuras._

" _Oh! Sekiryuutei-san, estás despierto" decía la niña rubia viendo la_ _ **Boosted Gear**_ _._

" _Señor Ddraig no se preocupe, venimos por el ahora pequeño Issei, aunque si me causa intriga el saber porque ahora es un niño…" hablaba la mujer castaña viendo con interés a Issei._

 _ **Eso se debe a que existen versiones shota de cada uno de los demás.**_

 _Decía la voz misteriosa llamando la atención de los cuatro._

" _Bueno, allí está la respuesta" decía el encapuchado "Así que a este le toco ser el shota de entre todos…"_

 _ **(Un momento… ¿acaso los conozco?)**_ _preguntaba Ddraig_ _ **(¿Qué está pasando?)**_ _el dragón emperador rojo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando._

" _No te preocupes Ddraig" el encapuchado decía mientras cargaba a Issei en sus brazos "Todo va a estar bien"_

 _Y acto seguido los tres seres misteriosos se llevaban a un Issei inconsciente mientras Ddraig simplemente no sabía que decir…_

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Todos en la sala se habían quedado estáticos. No sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por Ddraig.

 **(Lo siguiente que supe fue que esas tres figuras se presentaron ante Issei y le dijeron que lo entrenarían para que se convirtiera en un poderoso héroe y luego que lo llevarían ante su maestro, pero cuando lo hicieron de alguna forma lograron bloquear la visión de la Boosted Gear)**

Esto alarmo a los líderes pues cabía la posibilidad de que le hayan hecho algo a Issei el cual, por cierto, seguía de lo lindo tomando su jugo con una sonrisa que tenía encantadas a las chicas.

 **(Luego pasó una semana y dijeron que nos traerían de regreso y un brillo blanco nos dejó de repente frente a la puerta de la mansión y eso es todo)**

Los presentes estaban procesando todo lo que habían escuchado de parte del dragón.

"¿Eso es todo Ddraig-san?" preguntaba Michael.

 **(Si)**

"Tengo preocupación por lo demás…" decía Sirzechs.

Azazel, por su parte, simplemente se acercó al pequeño Issei el cual lo veía con una expresión tierna de confusión.

"Hola pequeño Issei"

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntaba con inocencia el castaño sorprendiendo a todos porque al parecer el castañito no los recordaba.

"Am… soy Azazel… un amigo de la familia… si de la familia" decía el caído de manera rápida haciendo que Issei asintiera "¿Te puedo preguntar algo pequeñín?"

"Si!"

"¿Qué hiciste antes de volver a casa?" preguntaba el ángel caído de manera directa.

Todos se palmearon la cara al ver que tan directo estaba siendo Azazel.

"Oh, estuve con Vita-chan, Asa-nii e Inta-nee!" decía con una sonrisa Issei "Me dijeron que me harían fuerte para ser un gran héroe!"

El pequeño decía con entusiasmo derritiendo el corazón de los presentes con su ternura, pero las chicas (excepto su madre) tenían una mirada de molestia al escuchar sobre esa misteriosa _Vita-chan_ ya que a los otros dos los menciono como si fueran sus hermanos mayores.

"¿Y qué más pasó?" preguntaba Sirzechs llamando la atención del niño quien lo veía con duda "¿Qué hay de ese famoso _maestro_ de esas personas?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntaba de nuevo Issei haciendo que el corazón de Sirzechs se rompiera ya que su hermanito no lo recordaba.

"Es otro amigo de la familia" decía Azazel de manera rápida.

"Ah bueno" respondía con simpleza "Ellos jugaron conmigo y luego me dijeron que ya era fuerte que era el más fuerte de todos los Sehi… Zeli… Jemi… Chemiriukei! Si, eso"

Lo dicho por Issei dejo sorprendidos a todos por la naturalidad con la que hablaba.

"¿Y qué más pasó?" preguntaba ahora Michael mientras que Issei lo veía también con duda.

"Es amigo de tu papá" decía Azazel antes de que Issei preguntara quién era el serafín.

"Bueno, luego el maestro de Vita-chan, Asa-nii e Inta-nee dijo que luego vendría" Issei decía con una sonrisa mientras seguía sentado en el regazo de su madre.

"¿Y cómo era su maestro?" preguntaba intrigado Azazel.

"Me dijo que no les dijera" decía Issei con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas por la respuesta.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntaba calmado Michael.

"Porque me dijo que luego vendría a presentarse" respondía Issei "Dijo que siempre ha estado observando, pero que nadie se había dado cuenta… la verdad no entendí" decía el castaño menor tratando de hacer memoria y como resultado tenía sus ojos convertidos en espirales mientras comenzaba a salir vapor de sus orejas.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de todos, excepto de Issei.

"¿No te hicieron nada malo mi niño?" preguntaba la madre de Issei al pequeño.

"Nop" respondía con pureza Issei "Se portaron muy bien conmigo y dijeron que luego me visitarían para jugar de nuevo" decía con emoción el pequeño enterneciendo a todos.

"Bueno" hablaba Azazel "Puede que no hayamos obtenido respuestas concretas, pero me basta con ver a mi pequeño aprendiz sano y salvo, aunque ahora sea un niño"

Lo que dijo Azazel hizo que un aura de paz y tranquilidad se sintiera en el ambiente y todos adoptaban una postura relajada.

"Tienes razón Azazel" decía Michael "Bueno, ahora solo resta notificar a los demás"

"Si… hay varias personas que se alegraran de saber que Issei volvió, como un niño, pero al final de cuentas volvió" decía Sirzechs.

"Nosotras nos sentimos felices de tenerte de vuelta mi Ise" decía Rias quien se había acercado a abrazar a Issei el cual la veía raro.

"Ne onee-chan, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" soltó la bomba Issei.

Las chicas quedaron de piedra, con los ojos blancos y varias grietas.

"Jamás las había visto" otro golpe duro de parte del pequeño shota.

*Crack!*

Y las chicas, ahora estatuas, se derrumbaron y se volvieron polvo.

"Issei!"

Y de golpe todas se levantaron y encararon al pequeño castaño quien se asustó por la cercanía de las chicas.

"¡¿Qué no nos recuerdas?!" preguntaban todas al unísono.

"No" decia con simpleza el pequeño.

Irina se acercó de golpe a Issei y quedó frente al shota.

"Issei-kun, ¡¿No me recuerdas?! Soy yo! Irina!"

"¿Quién?"

La chica de las coletas se desinfló por lo dicho por el castaño, pero de golpe recordó algo.

"Shidou!" el castañito la veía con interés "Soy yo, Shidou! Tú amigo"

"Mentira" decía el pequeño Issei "Shidou es un niño como yo y tú no eres un niño, y eres alta, y hueles bien. Shidou nunca olía bien"

Irina se sonrojo a tal punto que parecía el color del cabello de Rias y todos los presentes veían a Irina con una expresión rara.

"Ara, ara, ahora lo recuerdo, Shidou-kun siempre olía a tierra, fufufu" decía la madre de Issei.

"Jejeje, cierto, Issei y Shidou siempre regresaban de jugar oliendo a rayos" decía ahora el papá de Issei.

"Basta!" decía Irina avergonzada mientras algunos se reían de manera ligera.

"Irina-senpai… apestosa" decía Koneko con su típico tono serio, pero se podía notar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

"KONEKO!"

Mientras se daba este intercambio y muestra de compañerismo Issei comenzó a acercarse a Irina de nuevo y como la chica de coletas estaba en cuclillas fue fácil para el pequeño hacer lo siguiente…

*Boing* *Boing*

"Kya!"

"Además" decía Issei "Shidou no tenía estas pelotas en su pecho"

Así es, el pequeño Issei había agarrado los pechos de Irina y los estaba amasando ante la atenta, sorprendida y celosa (por parte de las chicas enamoradas del castaño) mirada de los demás.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos aquí el segundo capítulo de esté fic.**

 **En serio. Gracias por el apoyo el cual es abrumador para apenas el primer capítulo.**

 **Ahora, sobre este fic. Como ya había mencionado en el capítulo anterior habrá muchos lemons. Y por dios que, si habrá, pero serán dentro de unos capítulos para primero desarrollar la nueva relación de Issei y las chicas y que estás acepten que ahora deben profanar a un shota. Que acepten a la pervertida interior de cada una.**

 **Y cuando pase los lemons caerán como lluvia!**

 **Y también tenía pensado que este fic solo tuviera lemons y situaciones a lo bestia, pero ahora, y luego de seguir intercambiando ideas con Dj-Guilox018 ahora hasta arcos va a tener este fic. Aquí los títulos:**

 **El Sekiryuutei shota de un Nuevo Amanecer.**

 **La Mágica Aventura del Héroe Shota en un Mundo de Fantasía**

 **Una Semana Especial con Akeno-Onee-chan.**

 **Las Crónicas del Pequeño Shota - Edición Monstruos de Terror Clásicos.**

 **Las Crónicas del Pequeño Shota - Edición Trabajos de Adulto.**

 **Las Crónicas del Pequeño Shota – Edición a través del Tiempo.**

 **Vacaciones con las Gremory.**

 **Secuestraron a nuestro shota!**

 **Y bueno, esos serían los arcos.**

 **Ah, y otra cosa, voy a agregar a Serafall, Gabriel, Venelana y Grayfia al harem. Con todas se desarrollará la relación y con Venelana y Grayfia ellas también tendrán un desarrollo en sus relaciones.**

 **Respeto mucho a Sirzechs así que lo que voy a hacer es que Sirzechs y Grayfia se divorciarán, pero seguirán siendo amigos. Simplemente se habrá acabado el amor. Y con Venelana, bueno, voy a matar a Zeoticus poniendo que tiene una enfermedad crónica, pero que le dice a Venelana que siga su vida y sea feliz y si se vuelve a enamorar es libre de hacerlo sin culpa alguna.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo. Ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen una duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos que tal, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Vaya! 98 favs y 94 follows con apenas dos capítulos! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le muestran a la historia.**

 **Ahora, me di cuenta de que lo que mencioné en el capítulo anterior causó molestia en algunos de los lectores. Está bien, cada uno puede dejar su punto de vista y me gustaría hablar de ello, pero será hasta el final en la nota del autor, así que por ahora vayamos con los reviews.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Tendrán mucho trabajo los de la ONU.**

 **Nahuzomber15: Es una buena práctica para dejar enganchados a los lectores. Suena muy interesante tu idea, me gustaría verla realizada.**

 **SAMUROCK: Gracias.**

 **SilverCrow: Amigo… ninguna chica será la última defensa, todas sucumbirán ante la ternura y dulzura del** _ **Shotaryuutei**_ **… buen nombre por cierto!**

 **D: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Z952: Muchas cosas, cada una con sus gustos personales.**

 **Guest: Sobre si será OP me lo guardo como sorpresa. Sobre el harem, pues no será tan grande, las únicas adiciones contempladas por ahora serían Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall y Gabriel.**

 **Don Obvion: Si tendrá trama, no te preocupes. Sobre la segunda parte de tu review, toco ese tema en la nota del autor.**

 **Evil dragon 20: Gracias por el apoyo. Bueno, sinceramente resulta difícil decir eso cuando muchos que escriben rompen parejas establecidas en el canon.**

 **Antifanboy: Bueno, cada uno tiene su punto de vista propio, aunque sean críticas sin fundamentos o ataques directos al escritor.**

 **Issei x sona: Es que no importa que haga o que decida para la historia siempre habrá alguien que no estará conforme amigo mío.**

 **Autor godz: Si es una verdadera lástima. Yo solo buscó escribir para entretenerme y si a alguien más le gusta bien, si no es así, pues también está bien. Solo pido y en serio, que no conviertan la sección de comentarios en una zona de guerra en donde se insulten unos a otros.**

 **Optimista: A muchos no les gusto la decisión al parecer. Lo normal porque a todos, en algún momento y me incluyo, no nos gusta cuando se dan ciertas decisiones en los fics. Tengo cuenta en Wattpad, pero solo estoy presente como lector. No me ha pasado por la cabeza mudarme y no lo veo cercano sinceramente.**

 **DxD fan: Gracias por el apoyo compañero. Cada uno tendrá sus opiniones con respecto al fic y todo comentario es bienvenido. Solo pido que haya respeto entre los que leen el fic y no comiencen peleas innecesarias que no llevan a ningún lado por estar defendiendo cada uno sus gustos personales. Por supuesto que Grayfia y Venelana tendrán su desarrollo, no es como si en el siguiente capítulo ya fueran a tener un lemon trío con Issei. Sobre lo de los spoilers, eso lo toco al final en la nota de autor.**

 **Saji: Si una lástima que haya sido arruinada por el harem aun cuando falta desarrollar varias cosas. No juzguemos un libro por su portada, pero si a ti ya no te gusto pues adelante compañero tienes la decisión de seguir leyendo o no. Igual gracias por pasarte a leer el capítulo.**

 **Crom-cruach: Tengo cuenta en Wattpad, pero allí solo soy lector. Igual no importa en donde publique porque siempre habrá inconformes que muestren su desagrado, unos de forma menos hostil que otros. Igual muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Y gracias por el voto de confianza.**

 **Dark knight discord: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Forbidden-000: Gracias por el apoyo camarada.**

 **Son Dexex: Gracias por el apoyo. Espera… si fuera una droga, ¿Corro riesgo de que me encarcelen? Por favor no, me sería más difícil escribir.**

 **Asamiya Athena: Si no vas a dar opinión sobre el fic o a dar una crítica hacia mi como autor o al capítulo te pediría por favor que te abstengas de comentar. No quiero que la zona de comentarios se vuelva una zona de insultos y ataques sin sentido que no le dan nada a nadie.**

 **Guest 2: El harem ya está definido.**

 **Anonimus-sama: Si, en un principio iban a ser simplemente capítulo con lemons, pero ya pensé en una historia y en el desarrollo de esta, todo con apoyo de DjGuilox-018.**

 **Neopercival: Acabas de dar en el clavo en lo que sería una buena parte del fic. Jejeje**

 **Maricones: Amigo, por favor, igual que con Asamiya, no insultes ni ataques, no quiero que las cosas se pongan tensas por aquí. Igual gracias por el poyo.**

 **Ignacio365: No voy a cambiar nada, ni harem ni trama.**

 **El Primordial385: Gracias por el apoyo camarada. Por supuesto que esas que mencionaste estarán en el harem.**

 **Coronadomontes: Pues ya tengo definido el plan de estudios de nuestro pequeño shota e incluye a una afortunada que tendrá el papel de maestra exclusiva de nuestro castañito.**

 **1kirit02: Es un buen punto de vista. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Pelirrojo super: ¿Ven? Generalizar solo hace que los fandom se vuelvan tóxicos. Todos, sin excepción.**

 **Guest 3: Ah compañero gracias por el cumplido, pero estoy lejos, años luz, para que pueda presentar algo que sea considerado lo mejor. Pero se agradece y en serio.**

 **Firebersnatch343: Ese arco suena tentador, no te voy a mentir. Puedes darles los consejos, ya será decisión de ellas si las siguen o no.**

 **Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **W.M King: Jejeje, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Werand: Gracias por el apoyo, así será no te apures.**

 **Sebastian 14: Gracias por el apoyo. No es cuestión de no escucharlos o no, incluso los reviews negativos pueden traer algún punto a considerar, yo lo único que pido es que no se peleen y no se ataquen.**

 **BRabbitKami: Gracias. Actualizó cada vez que puedo por cuestiones de la escuela.**

 **l Sekiryuutei l: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Draptor: Bueno, solo tengo cuenta en Wattpad y la uso para leer. No me ha pasado por la cabeza cambiarme.**

 **Fantasy: Listo.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El inicio de una nueva vida con el pequeño Sekiryuutei**

 **(Residencia Hyodou)**

Una escena curiosa se desarrollaba en la sala de la mansión de los Hyodou. Anteriormente había aparecido un pequeño Issei en la puerta de la casa y Rias y Akeno lo recibieron a la vez que llamaron a los demás por tan esplendida noticia. Y Ddraig se encargó de confirmar que era Issei en verdad.

La sorpresa se hizo presente en todos los que estaban en el lugar una vez que se reunieron con el pequeño castaño.

Pero las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando el castañito, en toda su inocencia, pregunto quieren eran los que estaban presentes, salvo por sus padres claro está.

Esto solo hizo que todas las chicas presentes de su harem quedarán devastadas pues ahora Issei no las recordaba.

Aunque… eso no era lo que tenía atentos a los presentes en este momento…

*Boing*

*Boing*

*Squish*

*Squish*

"Kyah!"

"¿Qué son estos globos?"

"Ara, ara, esto me está emocionando… mucho"

Ya que ante los ojos de los presentes se estaba desarrollando una escena por demás extraña con un pequeño Issei amasando los pechos de una Irina que estaba totalmente roja mientras que gemía al sentir las manos del castañito que se movían con genuina curiosidad que solo un infante puede hacer.

Y no está de más decir que las otras chicas estaban sumamente celosas por lo que estaban viendo, aunque Akeno tenía un sonrojo en su rostro mientras veía con su típica expresión de onee-san.

Y los adultos presentes veían con distintas reacciones:

Michael se tapaba los ojos con sus manos para evitar ver esa escena tan erótica y más considerando que era a una miembro de su facción la que estaba en tal situación.

Sirzechs solo veía con una sonrisa, aunque una de sus cejas temblaba y la razón era simplemente porque su hermana no era la que estaba recibiendo esos "cariñitos" de Issei.

Azazel solo veía con una sonrisa de orgullo la acción de Issei, aunque también estaba algo celoso…

' _O si claro, el pequeño castaño lo hace y resulta tierno, pero yo quiero hacer lo mismo con alguna otra mujer y me dan una patada en las bolas'_

Eran los pensamientos del caído…

Y el padre de Issei veía con una expresión de puro orgullo a su ahora rejuvenecido hijo. Tenía una gran sonrisa mientras lágrimas masculinas bajaban por sus ojos y solo le daba un pulgar arriba a su hijo.

Y la madre de Issei…

*Pum*

"Ouch"

Solo le dio un fuerte zape a su esposo mientras lo veía con una expresión exageradamente dulce y que solo prometía dolor.

Ahora los tres líderes de las facciones sintieron un escalofrío al ver a la señora Hyodou, la cual mantenía aún su sonrisa y se acercaba de manera peligrosa a donde estaban su pequeño hijo y la castaña de coletas la cual tenía un sonrojo marcado y un pequeño hilo de saliva que salía de sus labios.

Las demás chicas vieron esto y sus rostros adoptaron un tono azul que simbolizaba temor. Hasta Akeno se puso nerviosa y eso que ella era la sádica.

*POW!*

"Kyah!"

"Aléjate de mí retoño, pervertida"

Y en un rápido movimiento la madre de Issei le soltó un poderoso golpe a Irina y la enterró en el piso mientras un chichón comenzaba a aparecer en la cabeza de la creyente de la iglesia al mismo tiempo que tomaba al pequeño castaño entre sus brazos.

Todos veía con una gran gota de sudor la acción de la señora Hyodou.

' _¿Es que acaso ya se le olvidó que Issei era el pervertido?'_ Era el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

Bueno, menos de Irina que estaba noqueada en el piso.

"Mi pequeño Issei, ¿Qué te parece si te doy un baño?" preguntaba la madre de Issei al pequeñín que asentía gustoso.

"Si!"

"Bien, entonces vamos" decía la matriarca Hyodou mientras veía a los líderes con una mirada seria "Ya pueden retirarse, no necesito que se interpongan en mi tiempo de calidad con mi pequeñín" decía con una seriedad muy marcada.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los líderes quienes solo asintieron y activaban sus círculos mágicos.

"Bueno, yo me retiro, debo avisarle a los demás sobre el regreso de Issei-kun" decía Sirzechs mientras desaparecía.

"Yo también debo avisarle a Gabriel para que deje de estar triste" decía Michael.

"Yo también ya me voy, debo localizar a Val y decirle que su rival volvió… aunque me intriga el pensar cómo reaccionaría al saber que es un niño ahora" decía por último Azazel mientras también se marchaba dejando solo a los Hyodou, el pequeño Issei y las chicas en la sala.

"Bien, es hora del baño Issei-chan" decía la señora Hyodou con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a marcharse y llevaba de la mano al pequeño Issei.

"Un momento okaa-san" pero el andar de la castaña mayor fue detenido por Rias.

"¿Qué pasa Rias-chan?" preguntaba la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Si gustas yo puedo darle el baño a mi Ise" decía Rias con una sonrisa.

"Un momento Rias-onee-san, yo quiero darle el baño a Issei-san" intervenía Asia haciendo que Rias adoptara una mueca de disgusto.

"Un momento Asia, te recuerdo que soy tu rey y tengo prioridad para pasar tiempo al lado de mi lindo Ise" decía con autoridad la pelirroja haciendo que las demás chicas se molestaran, salvo por Irina que seguía noqueada.

"Ara, ara, eso es hacer trampa Rias" decía Akeno con su típica sonrisa "Issei-kun es mi pequeño kouhai, ahora más que nunca, así que yo como su onee-san debería ser la que le dé su baño"

"No lo harás Akeno, yo me bañare con él" decía Xenovia decidida "El futuro padre de mis hijos debe pasar tiempo de calidad con la futura madre de sus hijos después de todo" la peli-azul de mechón verde decia con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Los comentarios de las chicas comenzaban a molestar a la señora Hyodou quien solo mantenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, pero las chicas la ignoraban al seguir discutiendo entre ellas.

"Alto ahí, yo como su representante tengo que pasar más tiempo al lado de mi protegido" decía Ravel, pero luego se puso roja "N-no es co-como si quisiera bañarme con Issei-sama" y volvía la Ravel tsundere.

"U-un mo-momento, yo soy la mayor de entre nosotras" decía Rossweisse con un sonrojo notable "Y sé lo que planean así que seré yo la que bañe a Issei. No permitiré que le hagan cosas pervertidas a Issei"

"No, Issei-senpai no necesita que unas vacas lecheras lo ahoguen en el baño con esos globos super inflados" decía Koneko con celos en su voz viendo los voluptuosos de las demás chicas en comparación a los suyos "Yo me bañare con Issei-senpai, él no necesita ser corrompido por esas bolsas de grasa"

Las palabras de Koneko hicieron que una vena apareciera en las frentes de las demás chicas, excepto Irina que seguía noqueada.

"Ara, ara, eso fue muy grosero Koneko, debería darte un correctivo fufufu" decía Akeno mientras pequeñas chispas salían de sus dedos.

"Eso fue muy grosero Koneko-chan" decía Asia con un puchero.

"Usted no se preocupe Asia-san, ni siquiera tiene pechos tan grandes como las demás" decía Koneko con su típica inexpresividad.

"Eso es peor!" decía Asia ahora con ojos llorosos.

"Vaya Koneko, sí que eres viciosa cuando te lo propones" decía Xenovia cruzando sus brazos y poniéndolos debajo de sus pechos haciendo que se vieran más grandes, cosa que hizo que Koneko se molestara y una vena hinchada apareció en su frente al ver como rebotaban los magumbos de la peli-azul de mechón verde.

"Vacas lechera… todas vacas" decía Koneko con molestia y en un movimiento rápido se acercó a donde estaba el pequeño Issei el cual solo veía todo con una tierna curiosidad infantil mientras que su madre estaba a punto de explotar por la discusión de las chicas.

Le nekoshou peliblanca tomó a Issei y lo abrazaba como si de un peluche se tratara. Ayudaba que Issei fuera más pequeño que Koneko por lo que la cabeza de la chica sobresalía mientras el castañito estaba recargado sobre sus (inexistentes) pechos.

"Issei-senpai no necesita de sus pechos inflados, los pechos grandes no simbolizan la felicidad de un hombre" decía la nekoshou mientras aumentaba el agarre en Issei.

"Suficiente Koneko, si no mal recuerdas a mi Ise le encantan los pechos grandes, ¿verdad, Ise?" decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa confiada mientras se inclinaba para ver a Issei y sus enormes pechos rebotaban de manera provocativa.

"Los pechos grandes podrán llenar la mano de un hombre" decía Koneko con un tono serio "Pero los pechos pequeños llenan el corazón de un hombre!" decía con convicción la peliblanca.

"Ne, neko-onee-san" decía Issei girándose para ver a Koneko la cual lo veía con un pequeño sonrojo por lo tierno que se veía.

"¿Qué pasa Issei-senpai?" preguntaba Koneko mientras su imaginación comenzaba a proyectar una escena y a jugarle una broma…

 **(Imaginación de Koneko)**

" _Koneko-onee-chan" decía el pequeño castaño con una mirada de esperanza mezclada con una de temor._

" _¿Qué pasa Issei-otouto?" preguntaba Koneko con una mirada de amor._

" _Koneko-onee-chan, protégeme de esas malvadas que me quieren corromper" decía el pequeño con una voz temblorosa "Quieren ahogarme con sus enormes bolsas de grasa"_

 _Al momento de decir eso Issei se giraba para ver hacia donde se encontraban las demás y se podía ver a las demás chicas del séquito Gremory, más Irina y Ravel, con apariencias "terroríficas"…_

 _Cuando en realidad solo tenían trajes de payasos y estaban mal maquilladas, además de que sus pechos tenían un tamaño irreal y se la pasaban gritando "pechos, pechos" como si fueran Pokémon…_

 _Vaya que la imaginación de Koneko era extraña…_

" _No te preocupes Issei-otouto, tu onee-chan te protegerá de esas malvadas" decía Koneko mientras abrazaba a Issei y lo hundía en sus (inexistentes) pechos._

" _Gracias Koneko-onee-chan!" decía el pequeño "Solo necesito a mi Koneko-onee-chan para ser feliz, no necesito pechos grandes para ser feliz" el castañito tenía una gran sonrisa._

 **(Fin de la ilusión de Koneko)**

"Neko-onee-san" decía Issei con un tono algo incómodo.

Koneko salió de su trance y veía a Issei el cual seguía con su expresión de incomodidad.

"¿Qué pasa Issei-senpai?" preguntaba la nekoshou peliblanca.

"Tus costillas me lastiman…"

"…"

…

…

…

La sala se sumergió en un silencio extraño hasta que…

"Pfft… JAJAJAJA!"

Xenovia explotaba en una carcajada.

Y Koneko quedo en shock por lo que dijo Issei.

"¿Qué fue… lo que dijo… Issei-senpai?" preguntaba la loli sin creer lo que escuchó.

"Tus costillas me lastiman onee-san" decía con una mueca el castañito "Puedo sentirlas en mi cabeza y duelen" la inocencia con la que lo decía Issei fue fatal para Koneko quien lo soltó y cayó de rodillas mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

"Toma eso tabla neko! Eso fue por ser grosera!" sorprendentemente fue Asia quien dijo eso.

Koneko solo se puso en posición fetal.

"No me rendiré… demostrare que las planas también podemos triunfar" susurraba la nekoshou mientras Akeno la picoteaba con un palito que quien sabe de dónde sacó y Xenovia no paraba de reír al momento de que Asia seguía con un puchero y las demás chicas veían con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Salvo por Irina que seguía noqueada.

"Chicas" pero de repente todo se detuvo cuando escucharon a la señora Hyodou hablar con un tono de voz monótono.

Todas se tensaron y se giraron para ver a la castaña mayor. Incluso Irina se tensó de manera inconsciente, pero seguía en el mundo de los sueños.

"Sé que ustedes quieren y mucho a mi hijo, pero él ahora es un pequeño inocente y no dejare que ninguna de ustedes se aproveche de su pureza, ¿me escucharon?" decía la castaña con una mirada seria.

"…" pero ninguna chica contestaba.

"He dicho, ¿Me. Escucharon.?" Repetía la pregunta la señora Hyodou con un tono que hasta le helaría la sangre a Serafall.

"H-hai o-okaa-san" decían todas en posición seiza y temblando ligeramente.

Hasta la inconsciente Irina temblaba.

"Bien, en ese caso mi pequeño retoño y yo nos retiramos" decía la señora Hyodou tomando de la mano al pequeño Issei el cual ignoraba todo lo que había pasado "Vamos Issei-kun, es hora de tu baño" decía con un tono alegre la señora Hyodou.

"Hai okaa-chan!"

"Oh mi bebé"

Y así madre e hijo se retiraron en dirección al baño dejando a las chicas en la sala.

"Pero… yo quería bañar a mi Ise" decía Rias con tristeza.

"Ara, ara, yo también quería bañar a Issei-kun…" decía Akeno con su sonrisa.

"Lo sé" todas las demás (menos la noqueada) decían.

"Y también enseñarle una cuantas… _cosillas_ a Issei-kun" decía con un tono sensual Akeno lamiéndose uno de sus dedos.

"Akeno!" gritaban todas (menos la noqueada).

 **(Cambio de escena – baño principal de la mansión Hyodou)**

"Y listo, ya estás limpio mi pequeño" decía la señora Hyodou la cual llevaba una toalla que cubría su cuerpo y otra que envolvía su cabello.

"Gracias okaa-chan" respondía contento Issei.

"Ahora ve a la tina"

"Si okaa-chan" decía el pequeño mientras se dirigía a la tina "Ne okaa-chan"

"¿Qué pasa hijo?"

"¿Cuándo se volvió grande la casa?" preguntaba el pequeño.

"Hace tiempo mi pequeño"

"Ah, me gusta la nueva casa" decía con una sonrisa el castañito.

"Me alegra escuchar eso mi bebé" la señora Hyodou decía con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba también a la tina cuando de repente.

*Creck*

La puerta se empezaba a abrir dejando ver a una pelirroja la cual solo tenía una toalla cubriendo su voluptuoso cuerpo.

"Con permiso" decía Rias con una sonrisa "Ise, tu querida Rias-chan está aquí para bañarse contigo"

La pelirroja avanzaba con una sonrisa mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

*Thump*

Pero Rias terminó por estrellarse con algo haciendo que abriera los ojos encontrándose con una sonriente señora Hyodou.

"Hola Rias-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntaba la castaña con una dulce sonrisa.

"O-okaa-san yo s-solo venía a to-tomar un baño con Ise" decía con nerviosismo Rias.

"Creo que fui muy clara cuando dije que yo me encargaría del baño de Issei-kun" decía con una sonrisa la castaña.

"Pero… pero… yo… él… mi… prometido…" trataba de decir la pelirroja.

"Nada Rias-chan, ándale, ándale, vas para afuera" la castaña mayor decía mientras sacaba a Rias del baño.

*Thump*

Y cerraba la puerta en cuanto logro sacar a la pelirroja.

*Toc* *Toc*

"Okaa-san déjame entrar por favor, quiero bañarme con mi Ise" se escuchaba la voz de Rias desde fuera del baño.

"Nop" contestaba la madre "No dejare que ninguna de ustedes vuelva a mi pequeño en un pervertido"

"Okaa-san!"

 **(Cambio de escena – En la noche en la habitación de Issei)**

"Y listo, ya estás bien arropado" la señora Hyodou cobijaba a Issei mientras este tenía una expresión cansada. "Buenas noches mi pequeño"

*Chuu* y la señora Hyodou le daba un beso en al frente al pequeño.

"Buenas noches okaa-chan" decía el pequeño bostezando y cerrando sus ojos.

La castaña mayor salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con cuidado y al momento de girarse se encontró con todas las chicas, Ravel e Irina incluida, aunque esta última tenía un curita en su cabeza. cada una llevaba puesta su pijama y tenían consigo una almohada.

"Chicas" decía con seriedad la castaña "¿Ocupan algo?" preguntaba la castaña mayor.

"Emm… venimos… venimos a dormir con Issei-sama" decía Ravel con nerviosismo.

"Que dulce, pero me temo que no se podrá" decía la señora Hyodou.

"Pero okaa-san" intentaba hablar Asia.

"Lo siento Asia-san, serás mi hija preferida y todo…"

"Hey!"

"Okaa-san!"

"Eso duele okaa-san"

"Pero en estos momentos mi pequeño Issei-kun es un niño inocente y muy tierno y no me voy a arriesgar a que ustedes lo corrompan" decía la matriarca Hyodou con seriedad.

"Pero okaa-san" intentaba hablar Rias.

"Pero nada, ahora vayan a sus habitaciones"

Las chicas estaban reacias a ir a sus alcobas hasta que vieron que la señora Hyodou tenía en su mano una pantufla lo cual asustó a las todas las chicas sin excepción.

 _´La chancla!´_ era lo que pensaban las chicas viendo con temor el arma más mortífera de todas.

Así que sin más todas se fueron a sus habitaciones, aunque tristes por no poder dormir al lado del pequeño castañito para poder consentirlo y pervertirlo… cuidarlo!, si, cuidarlo y pasar una noche tranquila durmiendo y no corrompiendo al niño.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí está el capítulo nuevo que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Ok, dos cuestiones que se deben tocar:**

 **La primera, el harem y la decisión de agregar a Venelana y Grayfia que no les ha gustado a muchos de ustedes. Todo lo voy a desarrollar, no lo voy a meter de un capítulo al otro. Todo se dará con tiempo. De hecho, el fic no iba a tener una trama, pero luego de intercambiar ideas con DjGuilox-018 este fic ya tiene una línea a seguir. Hasta ya pensé la forma en conectar el fic con mis demás historias.**

 **Y no deje spoilers, simplemente fue recordar cómo reaccionarían algunos ante ciertos cambios y como pueden criticar sin fundamentar y simplemente atacar porque no les gustó tal cosa. Por eso anuncié la incursión de Grayfia y Venelana al harem para que supieran y cuando se diera en el fic no atacaran porque sí.**

 **Y la segunda: Los reviews "negativos" que NO tienen que ver con el fic y atacan a otros miembros de la página.**

 **No voy a usar la carta de "esto es Fanfiction y los autores pueden escribir lo que quieran". Si bien es algo que ya está cimentado aún hay personas que les molesta que los autores escriban según sus gustos y preferirían que escriban según lo que esas personas consideran es lo correcto.**

 **¿No les gusta que se agreguen ciertos personajes a un harem?**

 **¿No les gusta que ciertos personajes mueran?**

 **¿No les gusta que se revivan ciertos personajes?**

 **¿No les gusta que se establezcan ciertas parejas que van en contra de las parejas del canon?**

 **Pues, bueno, la verdad no entiendo. Muchos lo hacen. Muchos escriben según sus ideas y lo que les gusta.**

 **Hay varias historias que te presentan esos casos y los desarrollan bien y no hay problema. No hay muchas críticas sin fundamento. Si hay críticas constructivas.**

 **Y no solo ocurre en el fandom de DxD. Ocurre en todos los fandoms. Sin excepción. Ya depende de cómo trabajan los eventos los autores. Unos pueden dar un buen trasfondo y otros simplemente dar el cambio y ya.**

 **Que no les gusta que cierto personaje sea enviado a otro mundo, que no les gusta que tal personaje sea emparejado con otro porque su relación en el canon es con tal personaje. Que si no les gusta cómo va el fic porque no sigue el canon pues váyanse a ver la historia original.**

 **Esas y otras más.**

 **Demonios, sé muy bien que van a haber decisiones en mis fics que no les van a gustar a muchos y pueden dar su opinión, no hay problema.**

 **En Vida Rota no les gustó a algunos que haya hecho a Vali una chica. No les gustó que le dé una importancia grande a Issei aun cuando n el fic ya expliqué por qué se dio ese caso.**

 **En Hakaishin no les gustó a algunos que metiera a Naruto o el tema de traición. No les gustó que le esté dando otros poderes que no tienen que ver con las franquicias. No les gusto que cambiado a varios personajes de género.**

 **Sé que eventualmente en mis otros fics llegaran inconformes que no les gustará como estaré llevando la historia.**

 **Y como ya dije. Está bien. Cada uno tiene libertad de expresar su opinión.**

 **Solo pido una cosa, una simple cosita:**

 **NO SE PELEEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **Incluso si no atacan a una persona en específico y solo se van a generalizar, por favor no lo hagan. A mi mándenme todas las críticas que quieran, pero por favor llevemos la fiesta tranquila. Venimos aquí a leer y disfrutar un buen rato, no a atacarnos los unos a los otros solo porque lo que cada uno piensa no lo comparten los demás.**

 **Por favor, no peleas innecesarias.**

 **Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden enviarme un PM o dejar su review y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Por cierto, los lemons vendrán después. Ya lo verán, ya lo verán.**

 **Los leo después.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo nuevo. Gracias por el apoyo chicos, al ritmo al que vamos puede que este fic supere incluso mis otros fics con más seguidores y favoritos que son Vida Rota y Aprendiz del Hakaishin (por cierto, a este último le voy a cambiar el título para hacerlo más corto, o sea quitarle el "La Leyenda de Issei" al título).**

 **Bueno, respondamos reviews:**

 **Neopercival: Eso planeo hacer, y no en plan de ignorarlos o pelearme con alguien más sino simplemente no quiero que entre los lectores se insulten y empiecen a pelearse. Pueden expresarse, pero siempre de manera tranquila. Sobre el capítulo, jeje, pues ni tan pobres porque ya tendrán su momento de estar con el castañito… solas. Y Koneko, solo es el principio de su crisis existencial, espera y verás. Y Azazel, pobre diablo, digo, ángel caído, ha bueno ya entienden.**

 **Mauricio0w0: Gracias por el apoyo camarada.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Mamá manda!**

 **Grease Blizzard: Así es, hará todo lo posible, si no es que logran vencerla de algún modo…**

 **Alexzero: Gracias por el apoyo amigo.**

 **ZALO952: Pronto amigo, pronto.**

 **SilverCrow: Oh créeme, cuando aparezcan las demás chicas se armará una grande, muy grande. Fíjate que no había pensado en que aparecieran Murayama, Katase y Aika. Ya me disté algo en que pensar.**

 **Coronadomontes: Gracias.**

 **Ivan meza: Gracias por el voto de confianza camarada.**

 **Sebastián 14: Pronto vendrá la sabrosura, muy pronto. Si, con Serafall las cosas se pondrán muy peligrosas.**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum: Ahora imagina si la madre de Issei si obtuviera el guantelete del infinito.**

 **FIRE OF THE DEAD: Gracias por el apoyo camarada. Y gracias por dar tu opinión de manera educada. Buena filosofía, por cierto, si es un poco difícil el hacer fics de harem contando que casi siempre muchas parejas son establecidas al final de cada serie/manga/franquicia. Y bueno, de los fics de DXD que tengo publicados y de los que vienen en camino ESTE en particular es el único en done Grayfia y Venelana serían emparejadas con Issei, ya sabes, para darle variedad y que no todo sea predecible.**

 **Antifanboy: Gracias por el comentario, cada uno hace lo que quiere con su tiempo. Y es bueno que defiendas tu punto de vista y tus principios como lector. Ahora, sinceramente, ¿Qué fandom no es tóxico? Honestamente todo fandom nuevo que surge no pasa ni una semana establecido cuando sus miembros ya se vuelven tóxicos, si es molesto, pero si te centras en solo seguir tu gusto y refutarles con claridad puedes joderlos, pero si se ponen mamones y solo atacan por atacar ahí si ignorarlos es la mejor opción. Y lo que escribo, bueno, hago mis fics de tal forma que quiero tener variedad. Quién sabe, puede que se venga por ahí un fic de DXD con los géneros invertidos…**

 **l Sekiryuutei l: Gracias por el voto de confianza amigo mío.**

 **Evil dragon 20: Gracias por el apoyo amigo. Espero si hacer algo que sea medianamente entendible y sí, estoy preparado (creo) para lo que vendría con esa decisión.**

 **Issei x Sona: ¿Te gusta ese ship? Veo que eres un hombre cultura. Es algo objetivo, he visto formas distintas de hacer que se den esas parejas y hay unos que bien trabajados hasta se siente bien leerlos, y otros si se la volaron. Quiero probar mi suerte con esas dos parejas y ya tengo delineado lo que pasaría. Igual hay casos similares con otros animes que tienen la misma situación y rompen parejas muy lindas del canon.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DXD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

Capítulo **4: Momentos con el pequeño Sekiryuutei. ¡¿Un viaje escolar?!**

 **(Residencia Hyodou – Día siguiente)**

"Fuaah"

Un pequeño castaño despertaba con un gran bostezo mientras se sentaba en su cama y levantaba sus bracitos quitándose todo el sueño que le quedaba.

"Oh, buenos días Ise"

"Gah!"

Solo para espantarse cuando escuchó una voz al lado de su cama que hizo que brincara y se volteara a ver el origen de dicha voz.

"¿Dormiste bien Ise?"

Encontrándose con Rias quien lo veía con una dulce sonrisa y un ligero, pequeñísimo brillo tétrico en sus ojos.

"¿Eh?" era lo único que decía el pequeño castaño ligeramente aterrado viendo a la pelirroja la cual ahora tenía una sonrisa más marcada.

"¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar?" preguntaba la chica mientras apoya sus manos en la cama, inclinándose un poco y con esta accione haciendo que sus pechos se mecieran.

"¿Eh?" pero el pequeño seguía sin entender la situación.

"¿O quizá… a lo mejor… prefieres que te ayude… con tu baño matutino?" preguntaba Rias de manera coqueta mientras se subía a la cama y comenzaba a gatear hacía Issei de manera provocativa dejando ver un muy pronunciado escote debido a la ropa que portaba la chica, una camisa de botones blanca con los dos botones de la parte superior desabrochados.

 _ **(Diablos, está ya se aloco)**_ decía Ddraig en la mente de Issei, pero el castaño ni se daba cuenta _**(Compañero reacciona! Si no haces algo te va a violar!)**_ decía muy preocupado el dragón gales.

"Ise" decía Rias con una voz seductora a nada de llegar con Issei (si, es una cama muy grande).

"Etto… ¿Quién eras tú?"

*Thump*

Solo para que el pequeño Hyodou preguntara de manera inocente a la pelirroja por su identidad y un yunque imaginario cayera sobre la Gremory haciendo que estampara la cara en la cama debido al fuerte golpe emocional.

"ISE!" gritaba la pelirroja "No hagas esas bromas!"

"Pero yo no estoy haciendo ninguna broma señorita" decía de manera inocente Issei haciendo que Rias se sonrojara por la ternura que mostraba el castaño.

"Ise, soy yo tu querida Rias, tu prometida, tu amada, la mujer con la que pasaras el resto de tus días siendo feliz!" decía de manera desesperada la pelirroja.

"¿Prometida?" preguntaba el pequeño castaño "¿Yo le prometí algo a usted señorita?" decía Issei con una mirada genuina de curiosidad, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacía un lado.

*Doki*

Y Rias pudo sentir como su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes al ver esa escena tan tierna y llena de dulzura.

"Eres demasiado tierno" decía Rias tapando su mano con su boca "Cada vez me dan más ganas de… más ganas de…"

"¿Señorita, le pasa algo?" preguntaba Issei.

¡!

"Eep!"

Intentaba preguntar Issei solo para asustarse de nuevo al ver como Rias lo miraba de manera predatoria.

"Esto está bien, ¿verdad?" preguntaba Rias con una mirada desquiciada "Esta bien porque somos novios, ¿verdad?"

"¿Señorita?" preguntaba Issei con temor.

"Si adelantamos nuestra noche de bodas ahora mismo no pasa nada, ¿verdad?" Rias tomaba los hombros de Issei con sus delicadas manos, pero su expresión de lujuria le daba un toque macabro.

 **(AYUDA!)** gritaba de repente Ddraig con temor **(Van a profanar a mi compañero!)**

*CRASH!*

"Alto ahí loca!"

En cuanto Ddraig dejó de gritar la puerta fue derribada por una patada espartana y entraba la señora la madre de Issei como si fuera miembro de un equipo SWAT.

"Okaa-san!" Rias salió de su trance para cambiar su expresión a una de miedo total al ver a la castaña mayor la cual no se veía muy feliz.

"Ya sabía yo que planeabas algo cuando dijiste que aún no te habías aseado mientras me ayudabas a hacer el desayuno…" decía de manera amenazante la señora Hyodou.

"O-okaa-san… yo… yo solo ve-venía a despertar a I-Ise" decía de manera nerviosa.

"Ah… entonces Ddraig-san es un mentiroso al haber dicho que mi bebé corría peligro hace unos momentos" decía de manera oscura la castaña mayor haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Rias.

Mientras esta interacción se daba algunas chicas se habían reunido fuera de la habitación y veían todo lo que ocurría desde afuera.

"No es justo… Rias nee-san otra vez quiere adelantarse" decía una molesta Asia con un puchero.

"Ara, ara, Rias merece un correctivo por querer hacer trampa" decía Akeno con su característica sonrisa.

"Vaca… mala" Koneko decía de manera seca.

"Yo… yo… p-puedo explicarlo" trataba de excusarse Rias mientras soltaba al pequeño Issei.

"A callar" decía de manera fría la señora Hyodou que de un momento a otro…

*Foosh*

"Kyaah!"

Lanzó de manera precisa y veloz un proyectil que impacto directo en la cara de Rias y la noqueo al instante.

La castaña mayor aún tenía su mano levantada cuando de repente el proyectil que había lanzado volvía a su mano como si de un boomerang se tratase.

Pero ¿Qué objeto había sido?

Fácil.

Una chancla.

"Esa cosa es mortífera" decía con temor Akeno viendo lo que había acontecido.

"Okaa-san da miedo" Asia tenía la cara azul mientras temblaba ligeramente.

"Chancla… peligro…" era lo único que atinaba a decir Koneko la cual había sacado sus orejas y su cola de manera instintiva ante el peligro que había percibido.

"Issei, mi niño, ve a darte un baño y luego bajas a desayunar, ¿sí?" decía la señora Hyodou con una sonrisa angelical y un aura llena de amor maternal.

"Si mami" respondía Issei con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación "Buenos días señoritas" saludaba el castaño a las chicas las cuales habían olvidado su temor y veían con un pequeño sonrojo a Issei mientras le devolvían el saludo.

"Ejem" pero un carraspeo llamó la atención de las tres chicas las cuales recordaron quien más estaba presente y temblando como gelatinas las tres se dieron vuelta para ver a una señora Hyodou con un aura negra rodeándola por completo.

"Chicas a desayunar AHORA o si no llegaran tarde a la escuela" decía de manera atemorizante la castaña.

"H-hai" recibiendo a su vez una respuesta conjunta de las tres chicas presentes las cuales bajaron de manera rápida para evitar la furia de la matriarca Hyodou.

¿Y Rias?

La pelirroja inconsciente fue olvidada en la habitación del castaño. No despertó sino hasta casi el mediodía y sin desayunar ni almorzar y apenas tomando un baño rápido la Gremory tuvo que irse a la universidad llegando casi tres horas tarde.

No está de más decir que fue regañada por su profesor…

Y la pelirroja tuvo que mentirle y decirle que se había quedado dormida. No iba a decirle que fue noqueada por la madre de su prometido al querer profanar a su amado el cual había vuelto a ser un niño.

Ya suficientes problemas tenía Rias lidiando con la señora Hyodou como para tener que lidiar también con alguna asociación de protección de menores…

 **(Cambio de escena – Salón de Asia, Irina y Xenovia)**

"Bien alumnos como sabrán hace unas semanas se nos avisó que nuestra academia había firmado un convenio con una academia de Tokyo por lo que cuatro alumnos serán seleccionados para pasar una semana en la ciudad de Tokyo estudiando en su academia mientras que cuatro alumnos de esa academia vendrán acá" anunciaba el profesor "Y los elegidos para el intercambio ya han sido seleccionados y tres pertenecen a este salón"

Lo dicho por el profesor sorprendió a los alumnos quienes solo esperaban a que anunciara a los tres alumnos. Algunos estaban emocionados por la posibilidad de ser los elegidos y a unos simplemente no les importaba.

"Bien, los alumnos elegidos son Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta e Irina Shidou" decía el profesor mientras que las tres mencionadas se sorprendían por haber sido las elegidas "Será el próximo viernes cuando se vayan a Tokyo así que tienen dos días para prepararse"

 **(Cambio de escena – Salón de Koneko y Ravel)**

"Una alumna de este salón fue la elegida para completar el grupo que ira a Tokyo durante una semana para el intercambio y esa alumna es la señorita Koneko Toujou" decía la profesora mientras que la pequeña nekomata estaba sorprendida y emocionada pues ella si quería ir a Tokyo una semana.

"El viernes te estarías yendo junto con tus otros tres compañeros seleccionados" le decía la maestra a la peliblanca "Bien alumnos, sigamos con la clase"

Mientras una loli rubia tetona tenía sus propios pensamientos.

' _Muy bien! Con la gata fuera una semana tendré una rival menos para poder pasar tiempo con Issei-sama'_ pensaba la Phenex poniéndose roja cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba _'N-no es como si quisiera pasar tiempo con él!'_ incluso cuando solo pensaba la rubia seguía siendo una tsundere y como había empezado a temblar ligeramente quienes estaba a su lado solo la veían de manera extraña, como si estuviera loca.

 **(Cambio de escena – Residencia Hyodou)**

Una vez que las clases habían terminado todas las chicas habían regresado rápido a la casa esperando poder pasar tiempo con el pequeño castaño (Asia, Ravel y Koneko) o por lo menos poder verlo, aunque fuera a la distancia (Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina y Rossweisse), pero cuando llegaron a la residencia se llevaron la amarga sorpresa de que la familia Hyodou no estaba y encontraron una nota en la mesa escrita por la señora Hyodou.

 _Para las chicas._

 _Decidimos tener una pequeña salida familiar._

 _Los quiere mamá Hyodou._

 _P.D. Nos fuimos antes de que llegaran porque no quería que arruinaran nuestra salida con sus peleas o sus intentos de querer corromper a mi pequeño bebé._

 _Besos._

"Okaa-san…" decía de manera deprimente Asia luego de haber leído la nota.

"Ya, ya" decía Koneko palmeando la espalda de la rubia "Kaa-san nos da permiso para pasar tiempo junto a Issei-senpai y no a las demás, llevamos ventaja" lo que dijo la neko peliblanca levantó los ánimos de la monja rubia.

"Chicas" hablaba de repente Rias con un tono serio "Necesitamos hablar seriamente"

Todas las demás acataron la orden de la pelirroja, aunque estaban intrigadas por la actitud de Rias.

"¿Qué sucede Rias?" preguntaba Akeno a su mejor amiga.

"Necesitamos hacer algo para que podamos pasar tiempo con MI Ise" decía la pelirroja con seriedad "Mamá Hyodou es un obstáculo muy fuerte que evita que pase tiempo con mi querido Ise"

Sorprendentemente cuatro de las chicas presentes obtuvieron una mirada seria ante lo que dijo Rias, aunque también tenían una ceja temblando por el énfasis que la pelirroja le daba a la parte posesiva.

Y tres de ellas, las más jóvenes e inocentes, solo veían con una cara de palo lo que pasaba entre las otras cinco.

"Yo me voy…" decía Koneko mientras se paraba y se iba a su cuarto.

"Koneko, ¿a dónde vas?" preguntaba Rias con seriedad.

"A preparar mi maleta para la semana de intercambio" respondía Koneko subiendo por las escaleras.

"Yo también me voy, tengo que hacer tarea" decía Ravel mientras su mente estaba en otro lado _'Debo planear algo para poder pasar tiempo con Issei-sama una vez que Koneko se vaya, solo debo preocuparme por las demás'_ pensaba la rubia Phenex.

"Esperen, necesitamos su ayuda!" decía Irina desesperada pues el pequeño Issei se negaba a creer que ella era Shidou, pensando que este siempre fue un chico.

"Pero no tenemos necesidad" decía Asia "Kaa-san no nos evita el estar junto a Issei-san, claro, siempre y cuando no busquemos hacer algo malo con él" decía Asia mientras se retiraba a la cocina a preparar unas galletas para Issei.

"Traidoras!" gritaba Rossweisse siendo ignorada incluso por tres de sus aliadas, pero con Xenovia asintiendo "Y tú, ¿cómo que TU Ise?" le cuestionaba de manera molesta la valquiria a la pelirroja y ahora si las demás veían a Rias esperando que respondiera.

"Como lo escucharon" respondía de manera seria Rias "Pero eso ahora no importa, debemos pensar en cómo podemos quitar a kaa-san para poder pasar tiempo con Ise"

"¿Y si le regalamos unas vacaciones?" preguntaba Rossweisse.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" preguntaba Akeno a quien le gustó la idea de la valquiria.

"…"

"…"

"¿Unos… dos años?" preguntaba Rias haciendo que todas asintieran de manera rápida.

"Pero… ¿y si no acepta?" preguntaba Irina.

"Nos aseguraremos de que acepte" decía Akeno "Es una oportunidad única"

"¿Y si se lleva a Issei?" pregunta Xenovia haciendo que todas que todas se congelen.

"Esperemos que no sea así…" decía Rias mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a marcar "Conseguiré los boletos"

"Irina, vayamos a preparar nuestras maletas para el intercambio de una semana"

"Vamos Xenovia" decía Irina mientras ambas se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"¿Qué? ¿Todas se iban a ir de intercambio?" preguntaba Rias siendo Asia que volvía de la cocina la que le respondió.

"Así es buchou, nosotras tres y Koneko fuimos las elegidas y nos iremos por una semana a Tokyo"

"F-fantástico chicas!" decía Rias tratando de contener la alegría _'SI! TODA UNA SEMANA CON MI ISE SOLA! Aunque primero debo deshacerme de Akeno, Rossweisse y Ravel'_ era lo que pensaba Rias siendo que Akeno y Rossweisse estaban en las mismas.

' _Solo resta que kaa-san acepte el viaje y así podré empezar a enseñarle unas cuantas… cositas a Issei-kun'_ eran los pensamientos de Akeno.

' _Me volveré la tutora personal de Issei y le enseñare a ser un buen hombre'_ pensaba Rossweisse _'Solo espero que las demás valquirias no se enteren o me tacharan de shotaconera…'_

 **(Residencia Hyodou, durante la noche)**

Una vez que los Hyodou volvieron de su paseo familiar y que todos habían cenado, con una nueva pelea entre las chicas por ver quien alimentaba a Issei siendo Asia la ganadora, se encontraba ahora la monja rubia sentada en la mesa mientras a su lado estaba el castañito quien dibujaba sobre unas hojas blancas al momento que la señora Hyodou y Akeno lavaban los platos y las demás chicas estaban en sus propios asuntos con Rias esperando pacientemente a que algo sucediera mientras estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala.

"¿Qué esperas Rias?" le preguntaba Rossweisse a la pelirroja.

"Los boletos del crucero para los padres de Ise" respondía la Gremory.

"¿Tan pronto los conseguiste?" cuestionaba la peli-plata.

"Mientras más pronto mejor" decía Rias.

"¿Y si no aceptan?" preguntaba de nuevo la valquiria.

"Confió en que si lo harán" decía la pelirroja.

En ese momento Gorou venía bajando las escaleras mientras que tenía en sus manos una caja de colores.

"Otou-san, ¿podrían venir usted y okaa-san venir por favor?" pedía la pelirroja.

"Claro Rias-chan, solo déjame darle a Issei estos colores que me pidió"

*Shing*

Cuando Gorou entró a la cocina para entregarle los colores a Issei un círculo mágico apareció en la mesa de la sala por donde salieron los dos boletos que Rias había solicitado con anterioridad.

"Vaya, eso fue rápido" decía Rossweisse.

"Madre los consiguió rápido debido a que no tiene muchas cosas que hacer" decía Rias ligeramente triste.

"¿Cómo está tu madre, Rias?" preguntaba Rossweisse.

"Bien, en lo que cabe, obviamente sigue triste, pero ya no está tan deprimida como cuando la guerra y velamos a mi padre" decía Rias con tristeza.

"Y tú, ¿cómo estás?" preguntaba la valquiria.

"Lo estoy superando poco a poco, sé que en un futuro me reencontrare con mi padre, pero por ahora honraré su memoria y nunca lo olvidaré" decía Rias recordando cuando le avisaron que su padre había perecido durante la pelea contra la Brigada del Khaos en donde había protegido el hospital Sitri y logró vencer por si solo a las copias de la Boosted Gear y los segadores.

"¿Qué sucede Rias-chan?" preguntaba la señora Hyodou quien llegaba junto a su esposo mientras que Akeno se había quedado preparando té, aunque solo era una excusa para estar cerca del castañito el cual ni le hacía caso por estar dibujando y mejor le pedía ayuda a la rubia de ojos verdes, destrozando efectivamente a la reina del séquito Gremory por la falta de atención y los celos para con la tierna Asia.

"Quería darles un regalo por todo lo que han tenido que vivir desde que Issei entro al mundo sobrenatural" decía Rias mientras les presentaba los dos boletos "Es para aun viaje por un crucero de lujo por dos años"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" y los dos adultos castaños no podían creer lo que Rias les daba.

"Oh Rias-chan, eso es demasiado" trataba de negarse la señora Hyodou.

"Tonterías Kaa-san, se lo merecen" decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Rias-chan" respondía la mujer castaña abrazando a la pelirroja la cual devolvía gustosa el gesto "Estoy segura qué a Issei-kun le encantará viajar en el crucero"

¡!

Y en ese momento Rias se tensó lo cual fue percibido por la matriarca Hyodou.

"¿Ocurre algo Rias-chan?" preguntaba la mujer separándose a la distancia de los brazos.

"Ejem… bueno, ahm… verá" trataba de decir la pelirroja.

"Un momento, los boletos son para un viaje de dos personas" decía el señor Hyodou viendo con detenimiento los boletos.

"¿Ara? Así que era eso" decía la señora Hyodou entiendo por fin que era lo que planeaba Rias "Pues lo siento mi amor, pero tú te quedas"

"¡¿EH?! PERO YO QUIERO IR!" decía el padre de Issei sorprendido por lo que dijo su esposa.

"Nop. No dejare a mi Issei-kun solo y en con probabilidades de que le hagan algo" anunciaba de manera decidida la mujer.

"Pero okaa-san, está es una oportunidad de oro para que reaviven la llama de la pasión usted y tou-san" decía Rias.

"Si! Para que el matrimonio siga fuerte" secundaba Rossweisse.

"Tú cállate valquiria solterona" contestaba la señora Hyodou.

"Gagh!"

Y fue un golpe directo que terminó por destrozar a Rossweisse.

"Solo espere… Issei-kun será mío y ya nadie podrá decir que soy la eterna solterona…" susurraba Rossweisse con los ánimos por los suelos.

"Ustedes planean corromper a mi pequeño" decía de manera acusatoria la señora Hyodou.

"Kaa-san, puede confiar en nosotras que no le haremos nada a Issei-kun" decía Asia quien entraba en la sala con Issei agarrándole la mano.

"Si confió en ti Asia-san y en Ravel-san que es una tsundere" decía la señora Hyodou sacándole una gota de sudor a todos los presentes "Y en Koneko-chan, en especial en ella porque como no tiene pechos y es una pequeña tabla Issei-kun no se interesará en ella y no desarrollará su obsesión por los pechos otra vez" explicaba la castaña mayor.

 **(Con Koneko)**

La pequeña nekomata estaba preparando su maleta cuando se detuvo de repente y comenzaba a molestarse mientras que una vena comenzaba a hincharse en su frente.

"Grrr…"

Y comenzaba a gruñir hacía la nada.

Sus instintos le decían que fue duramente insultada.

 **(De vuelta con los demás)**

"Fufufu" reía Akeno quien llegaba a poner la tetera y las tazas en la mesita y logró escuchar lo que dijo la madre de Issei "No se preocupe kaa-san, le aseguro que Issei estará… en buenas manos"

"Pero…"

"Confié en nosotras kaa-san!" intervenía Asia "Usted y tou-san merecen descansar"

"Pero dejar a Issei-kun solo" decía no muy convencida la castaña.

"Kaa-chan, yo estaré bien" interrumpía de repente el pequeño castaño "Me quedaré con las onee-chans así que tú y tou-san pueden ir a divertirse" decía con una gran sonrisa el pequeño.

"¿Issei-kun?" decía la madre.

"Anda kaa-chan, ve y diviértete"

"Estaré más tranquila si un adulto responsable estuviera aquí para cuidarte" decía la madre de Issei cediendo poco a poco.

"Oiga! ¡¿Y yo qué?!" decía indignada Rossweisse.

"Un adulto _responsable_ , que de preferencia no se emborrache con _una_ sola copa de sake, y que no vea a mi hijo con ojos de lunática profanadora" la señora Hyodou especificaba.

"Oh…" y Rossweisse se sonrojó de la vergüenza por las últimas dos cosas que dijo la castaña mayor.

*Ding dong* *Ding dong*

Y de repente el timbre sonó y Gorou fue directo a abrir la puerta.

"¿Si? ¿Quién es?" preguntaba el castaño mayor mientras abría la puerta.

¡!

Y de repente quedó petrificado al ver quien era.

"Mucho gusto señor padre de Issei-kun, yo soy Gabriel, serafín del cielo y he venido a visitar a Issei, supe volvió"

Pues frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que la mujer más hermosa del cielo, la hermana de Michael, Gabriel. La rubia había aparecido con una blusa negra que abrazaba su figura y dejaba ver sus muy voluptuosos pechos. Por encima llevaba una chamarra blanca que no podía cerrarse debido a sus senos y también llevaba una bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azules ajustados y unos tenis deportivos. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y estaba totalmente alaciado.

En si era una apariencia juvenil la que tenía la serafín.

"Que hermosa" fue lo único que atinó a decir Gorou antes de caer desmayado.

"Con permiso" y Gabriel entraba a la casa y lo primero que vio fue a quienes estaban presentes en la sala, pero su mirada se posó sobre un pequeño castañito que la veía con intriga.

"Issei-kun" y la rubia serafín se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba Issei y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo que transmitía cariño como el de una hermana mayor, cosa que la señora Hyodou detectó y una idea comenzaba a formularse en su cabeza.

Pero las demás chicas no se tomaron muy bien el abrazo de la serafín…

"Aléjate de mí Ise paloma pechugona!"

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado chicos.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora que Gabriel apareció?**

 **¿Acaso se acerca la aparición de Serafall?**

 **¿Y Ophis?**

 **¿Y Kuroka pa'cuando?**

 **Pues, pronto. Por el momento les adelanto que en los próximos capítulos mezclare dos animes de comedia/slice of life que a mí me gustan mucho y se prestan para la trama del fic.**

 **Pequeña pista: En ambos animes hay un shota presente y una MILF rubia exageradamente pechugona.**

 **Jejeje…**

 **Felices fiestas a todos!**

 **Los leo después!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?**

 **Pues bueno, primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza, pero bueno, vayamos a los que nos concierne que es leer el capítulo, pero antes respondamos reviews. Solo que eso sí, como tengo tiempo sin contestar reviews y creo que hay varios del capítulo anterior que no respondí pues comenzaremos con esos:**

 **Reviews del capítulo capitulo 3 (que creo que no respondí):**

 **Pelirrojo super: Pues cada quien es libre de defender su postura. El problema de los Fanfics es que NUNCA vas a tener contentos a todos los lectores ya que siempre habrá alguien que quede inconforme por cómo vamos llevando la trama.**

 **Carlos Trujillo: Pues ya pasó tiempo de eso y creo que si actualice ese fic.**

 **BlindOtakuWriter: Pues primero que nada muchísimas gracias por el apoyo amigo, hago lo que puedo para mejorar con cada capítulo y traer algo que pueda entretener a los lectores. No dejo que me afecten los comentarios negativos porque, bueno, no siempre uno como el autor de los fics va a tener contentos a todos.**

 **Dark knight discord: Si, la encontré en Wattpad, pero amigo mío, yo no publico en Wattpad, si tengo cuenta, pero no he publicado nada allí por lo que quien está subiendo el fic lo está haciendo sin mi permiso.**

 **DxD fan: Gracias, intento hacerlo lo más cómico posible. Y espera a lo que viene en los próximos capítulos para la pobre Koneko. Gracias por el apoyo amigo, si que es difícil porque los que están en contra de cambiar las parejas canon a veces apoyamos (porque me incluyo en algunos casos) que se rompan otras. Pero reitero, gracias por tu apoyo amigo. Es bien recibido.**

 **OverLord Wang-Yu: Pues tengo entre Rias, Akeno, las dos o… bueno, me lo guardo como sorpresa.**

 **Don Obvion: Aquí está, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Son Dexex: Orgias por el momento no. Primero quiero que cada chica tenga su lemon particular y ya después se abren las posibilidades de tríos o gangbangs inversos, Porque orgias en si no se darían ya que para ello debería haber más hombres.**

 **Werand: Si, gracias por ello y bueno, sinceramente no había notado eso. Pero eso sí, lo que no quiero que se genere son disputas innecesarias entre los lectores que lleven a peleas sin sentido. Comparto totalmente tu opinión con respecto a las dificultades de escribir in fic. Por cierto, sigo tus historias en Wattpad camarada y debo decir que me entretienen mucho, en especial la de Fuga de Absolom. Gracias por el apoyo camarada.**

 **Zeldris995: Pues es que dentro de lo planificado están dentro del harem y es que ya tengo delimitado toda la trama, claro que puede haber cambios.**

 **Angel: Gabriel ya está dentro, al igual que Grayfia y Venelana. A Penemue no la agrego a los harems por una simple razón y que incluso puede ser una razón tonta para varios, pero es únicamente porque no hay una imagen oficial de ella aún. Sé que sonara estúpido, pero es por ello que me rehúso a agregarla a los harems. Al menos por ahora.**

 **Guest: Cierto, otra razón. Sabemos muy poco en realidad de Penemue y preferiría esperar a que revelen más de ella.**

 **Guest 2: Gracias por la opinión amigo, pero bueno, de todas las demás chicas, ¿qué sabemos de ellas y qué no sean, también, las más comunes?**

 **Bladetri: Gracias.**

 **Alejandro Millan: Pronto, pero será para pasar a la segunda parte.**

 **Ahora los del capítulo 4:**

 **Tenzalucard123: Todo está planificado amigo, ya luego verás en este capítulo el porque ella. Pequeña pista: Tres rubias, todas pechugonas. Tres shotas, todos inocentes. Juro que actualizare el fic de Fairy Tail, lo juro. No lo abandonare.**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum: Así es.**

 **Alexzero: ¿Issei violado? ¿Quién no nos asegura que será al revés?**

 **Dark knight discord: Gracias.**

 **AsprosZ: Un arma letal en varias dimensiones. Pues tenía pensado que fuera algo diferente y que se diera un divorcio y luego tal vez darle una nueva pareja a Sirzechs. Ya sabes, para variar.**

 **Legion501: ¡Ah sí! Ya te reconocí y tengo varias historias tuyas entre mis favoritas. Solo que en Wattpad estoy como "ElLectorAficionado" y no como estoy aquí en Fanfiction.**

 **Tiranodragon17: Gracias por el apoyo camarada. Si, Ddraig querrá proteger a su portador, aunque este no lo requiera, pero el dragón no lo sabe aún. Si, solo presto atención a los comentarios constructivos y a los respetuosos.**

 **Jos Luis: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Werand: Aparecerán después. Salvo Penemue todas las demás están dentro. ¿Dos años de guerra? ¡No pasará ni un mes cuando el castañito haya establecido su dominio!**

 **Bladetri: Gracias.**

 **KenTanaka1350: Gracias camarada. Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que la escuela está todavía más difícil ahora que estoy en el último semestre.**

 **OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo amigo.**

 **Neopercival: Si, pobre Ross y lo que falta para ella y las demás. La chancla es tal vez el Sacred Gear más mortífero de todos. Gracias por el apoyo amigo.**

 **Arinst2305: Gracias.**

 **Sebastián 14: Será gracioso, raro, pero gracioso. Simplemente se habrá acabado el amor.**

 **Ángel: A Tiamat le tengo otro papel amigo mío.**

 **Max Vázquez: Aquí está.**

 **Guest: Aquí está, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Guest 2: Listo.**

 **Osvaldoregulus: Aquí está.**

 **Antonio-sempai: Eso se sabrá en el futuro camarada.**

 **Guest 3: Aquí está.**

 **Crashimgong: No me he retirado y definitivamente no la abandonare. Es solo que la escuela y la vida están muy pesadas. Pero aquí está.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DXD no me pertenece. Ya lo saben, es de Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El pequeño Sekiryuutei viaja a Tokyo.**

 **(Residencia Hyodou – Un día después de la llegada de Gabriel)**

Luego de que la serafín rubia llegara a la residencia de la familia Hyodou y de que se le ofreciera una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes para que se quedara la cual acepto gustosa, nos encontramos ahora en la sala de la casa Hyodou con una Gabriel sentada en el sofá con un Issei posicionado en su regazo. El pequeño castaño estaba siendo abrazado como si de un peluche se tratará con su cabeza recargada en los muy voluptuosos pechos de la rubia.

Issei estaba tranquilo pues Gabriel lo estaba acurrucando mientras el pequeño portador de Ddraig bebía gustoso un vaso de jugo de manzana.

Por otro lado, se podía ver como la madre de Issei estaba sentada en el sillón mientras veía con una sonrisa a Gabriel al poder sentir, y casi, casi ver el aura de pureza que rodeaba a la rubia, así que la castaña mayor se sentía segura de que la serafín acurrucara a su querido hijo entre sus voluminosos globos de carne.

Y también estaban las chicas las cuales estaban repartidas en los demás asientos con Rias sentada al lado de la matriarca Hyodou viendo con muy mala cara a Gabriel, excepto por Asia. Todas las demás estaban igual que la pelirroja.

…

Excepto por Asia.

"Aquí tiene su taza de té, Gabriel-sama" decía Akeno con una sonrisa super forzada mientras una de sus cejas temblaba al momento de servirle a Gabriel una taza de té caliente.

"Muchas gracias Akeno-san" pero gracias al cielo (jeje, la ironía) Gabriel era muy inocente como para darse cuenta de toda la mala vibra que el enviaban las chicas.

Excepto Asia.

"Y dígame señorita Gabriel, ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?" preguntaba la madre de Issei con una sonrisa cálida dirigida hacía la rubia.

"Bueno, como sabrá estaba muy triste luego de la muerte de Issei-kun pues no podía creer que se había ido de nuestro lado para siempre, así que no quería hacer nada y me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación en el cielo" comenzaba a relatar Gabriel con un tono triste mientras abrazaba ligeramente a Issei un poco más fuerte y el castañito solo la veía al detectar el cambio de humor de la rubia.

"Oh Gabriel" decía la madre de Issei conmovida al escuchar lo que decía la rubia angelical.

"Y cuando un día apareció mi hermano diciéndome que Issei-kun había vuelto yo no podía creerlo, o más bien, no quería creerlo por temor a ilusionarme y luego que mis esperanzas fueran destruidas…" decía la chica apretando el agarre en Issei "Pero cuando mi hermano me insistió y me dijo que no era mentira, incluso lo juro en nombre de nuestro difunto padre, yo decidí salir y decirle que entonces vendría a verificar por mí misma, pero me había advertido que Issei-kun había cambiado físicamente mucho y no sabía a qué se refería hasta que vi a Issei-kun por mi cuenta y vi que se había vuelto un tierno y muy abrazable niño" terminaba de decir Gabriel con su cara roja y gotas de sudor recorriendo su bello rostro.

… la muy despistada lo dijo todo de corrido y sin detenerse a tomar aire…

El pequeño Issei veía confundido la reacción de Gabriel y había confundido su sudor y rostro rojo por falta de aire con lágrimas y una expresión de tristeza, así que el castañito se separaba de la rubia para girarse y quedar de frente con ella y luego procedió a poner sus manitas en el rostro de la mujer ángel, más precisamente en sus cachetes.

"Onee-chan, no llores por favor" decía el castañito moviendo sus manos tratando de limpiar las "lágrimas" del rostro de la rubia haciendo que está se pusiera feliz al ver la preocupación del castañito.

"Gracias Issei-kun" decía la mujer "Ahora que estas aquí no me voy a poner triste" Gabriel abrazaba con fuerza a Issei como si de un peluche se tratara enterrando su cabecita entre sus enormes pechos.

"¡Oye paloma santurrona, suelta a mi Ise que lo vas a ahogar con tus ubres!" decía irritada Rias.

"Buchou, usted es la menos indicada para decir eso…" decía Koneko haciendo que una vena saliera en la frente de la pelirroja.

"Ara, ara, no creo que deba estar haciendo eso alguien como usted Gabriel-sama" decía Akeno con su típica sonrisa.

"Tú le harías cosas peores Akeno-san" decía Rossweisse.

"Ara, ara" era lo único que contestaba Akeno.

"¡Gabriel-sama, no es correcto que haga eso, podría caer!" decía Irina intentando que la serafín soltara al castañito.

"¡Gabriel-sama, eso es indecente suelte a Issei por favor!" decía Asia con un tierno puchero.

"Asia-senpai tiene celos de que ella no podría hacer eso con Issei-senpai, sus pechos no son tan grandes" decía Koneko intentando darle un golpe en el orgullo a Asia.

"Mooou" y Asia termino con un puchero en su cara que la hacía ver jodidamente tierna.

"Jejeje…" mientras tanto Xenovia estaba riendo por la interacción entre las dos chicas de cuerpo poco desarrollado del grupo.

"Oigan, en serio, Issei-sama no se mueve…" Ravel veía preocupada a Issei el cual no se movía teniendo aún su cabeza enterrada entre los enormes senos de Gabriel.

"¡ISSEI!" todas las chicas gritaban salvo por la madre de Issei quien veía con una sonrisa la interacción entre Gabriel y su hijo y la misma Gabriel la cual solo veía con algo de preocupación a Issei.

"Puaa" y de repente el pequeño castaño levantaba su cabeza de entre las tetas de Gabriel y ponía sus manos sobre los pechos de la rubia hundiéndolas entre sus suaves esferas de carne, aunque a Gabriel no le importaba "Perdón onee-chan, es solo que hueles muy bien y estaba muy cómodo recostado en tu cuerpo, es muy suave"

"Oh Issei-kun" decía Gabriel con una sonrisa conmovida por las palabras de Issei.

"¡ISE!" decía de manera fuerte y autoritaria Rias haciendo que el castañito la viera con duda y ligero temor por el tono que utilizo la pelirroja.

"¿Qué pasa onee-chan?" preguntaba Issei con genuina curiosidad pensando que la pelirroja lo iba a regañar.

"¡Mis pechos también son suaves y huelen bien!" decía la pelirroja haciendo que todos la vieran raro, en especial la señora Hyodou "Si quieres recostarte en unos pechos puedes usar los míos"

"O los míos" decía cierta mitad caído mitad demonio.

"O los m-míos" decía una valquiria amante de las tiendas de 100 yenes.

"O los míos junto a los de Irina" decía cierta peli-azul de mechón verde cabeza hueca.

"¡Xenovia!" contestaba cierta chica de coletas también cabeza hueca.

"No seas santurrona Irina, como si no quisieras que Issei te volviera a manosear"

"Bueno… eh… am… si, ¡digo no!"

"No, use los míos Issei-sama… digo, no es como si quisiera que se recostara en mis pechos" decía cierta tsundere.

"No use los de Asia-senpai, Issei-senpai" decía cierta nekomata "Son muy pequeños para servir de almohadas"

"Mooou Koneko-chan, eso fue muy grosero" respondía Asia "Además, no es como si tuvieras los suficientes pechos como para que Issei-kun los use como almohada" contestaba Asia con algo de molestia por los continuos golpes al orgullo que le daba la peliblanca.

"Jejeje" y de nuevo reía Xenovia "Asia tiene razón, si Issei usara el cuerpo de Koneko para recostarse sería como si acostara en una mesa"

¡!

Y ese fue un duro golpe para la nekomata la cual se quedo de piedra al escuchar lo que dijo la peli-azul de mechón verde.

"Ahem" de repente un carraspeo llamó la atención de las chicas quienes se giraron para ver a la matriarca Hyodou la cual las veía con una muy dulce sonrisa "Chicas, ¿no deberían terminar de arreglar sus cosas para su viaje a Tokyo?" preguntaba la castaña mayor.

"Ahm… de hecho okaa-san ya habíamos acabado, pero se nos había olvidado que debemos pedirle a un adulto que nos acompañe como guía a parte del profesor que irá con nosotras" decía Asia con nerviosismo por la forma de actuar de la castaña.

"Oh, ¿y ya decidieron quién irá con ustedes?" preguntaba la señora Hyodou.

"Bueno, habíamos pensado en pedírselo a usted, pero como se irá de viaje con su esposo…" decía Irina.

"Oh chicas, lo siento mucho, de haberlo sabido" decía la madre de Issei con pena.

"No se preocupe okaa-san, usted disfrute su viaje junto a otou-san" decía Koneko acercándose a la castaña mayor.

"Oh Koneko-chan eres muy comprensiva" decía la castaña mientras abrazaba a Koneko la cual aceptaba gustosa el abrazo mientras veía a las demás con una mirada de superioridad y todas, incluso Gabriel, veían con molestia a la nekoshou "Mi pequeña _Gatabla_ "

 _Gatabla…_

 _Gatabla…_

 _ **Gatabla…**_

 _ **GATABLA…**_

…

…

…

…

…

"O-okaa-san… ¿cómo… cómo me dijo?" preguntaba Koneko pálida creyendo, o esperando, que lo que escuchó no fuera verdad.

"Gatabla mi linda niña" decía con una sonrisa la madre Hyodou creyendo que no dijo nada malo.

…

"¡JAJAJAJA!"

Y de repente todas las demás chicas en la sala comenzaron a reír, excepto por Gabriel quien no entendía nada.

"No… no puedo… jajaja… no puedo respirar" decía Rias con dificultad.

"Fufufu, ara, ara" reía Akeno "Fufufu"

"¡TOMA ESO GATABLA!" gritaba Asia quien no sabía si reírse o seguir molesta por los continuos insultos de Koneko.

"No entiendo…" decía Gabriel con genuina curiosidad.

"Okaa-san… incluso usted está en mi contra…" decía Koneko arrodillada en el piso con un aura depresiva.

"No te pongas mal Koneko-chan, _gatabla_ te queda _muy bien_ " decía Ravel de manera maliciosa haciendo que Koneko se hundiera más en su miseria.

"Todos están en mi contra" decía Koneko con una mirada perdida "Pero juro que esto no se quedara así… juro que me vengare de los pechos de vaca que atormentan a todas las planas del mundo" declaraba Koneko con una voz de ultratumba.

"Oigan… ya me empezó a preocupar Koneko" decía nerviosa Rossweisse mientras se cubría los pechos con sus brazos como queriendo protegerlos.

"Koneko-chan estábamos bromeando" decía ahora nerviosa Irina.

"No… los pechos grandes deben desaparecer… solo están llenos de falsas esperanzas y mentiras…" decía Koneko levantando la mirada "¡Peleare por el honor de las planas y demostrare que nuestra falta de pechos no nos hace menos!"

Declaraba con finalidad Koneko en lo que sería a futuro una revolución por parte de las planas contra la tiranía de los pechos grandes.

"Ne, ne, neko-onee-chan" decía de repente Issei frente a Koneko la cual al estar arrodillada estaba a la altura del castañito "No te sientas mal neko-onee-chan, eres linda justo como eres" declaraba de forma firme el pequeño castaño.

Koneko al escuchar lo que había dicho el castaño se puso tan roja como el cabello de su ama, la cual por cierto veía todo con una mueca de celos.

"¿L-lo dices en serio?" preguntaba la peliblanca nerviosa.

"Si neko-onee-chan" reafirmaba el pequeño poniendo feliz a la loli peliblanca "No importa si estas igual de plana que una tabla para surfear o que las demás tengan unos globos super inflados, tu eres linda"

… y la pequeña neko fue regresada a la realidad por un duro golpe dado por las palabras del castañito.

Y bueno, las demás también no sabían como reaccionar cuando Issei había comparado sus pechos con unos globos super inflados.

"Ara, ara Issei-kun, cuando toques mis pechos te darás cuenta de lo que te estas perdiendo y ya luego no te querrás separar de tu Akeno-onee-sama" decía con un tono lujurioso la pelinegra mientras se lamía uno de sus dedos.

"Ahem… ¿podrías repetir eso Akeno?" una dulce voz que estaba a espaldas de la mencionada hizo que está última sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Akeno se giró lentamente con una expresión de terror en su rostro solo para encontrarse con una sonriente señora Hyodou.

"O-okaa-san" decía con nerviosismo la chica.

"Contigo hablare luego" sentenciaba la castaña mayor con un tono severo haciendo que Akeno, la sádica Akeno, temblara como gelatina.

De regreso con el pequeño castaño, este se encontraba dándole unas palmaditas a Koneko en su cabeza haciendo que la peliblanca ronroneara.

"Volviendo al tema del momento, las chicas aún necesitan a un adulto que las acompañe, ¿Qué hay de Rossweisse?" preguntaba Rias.

"Tampoco es posible porque Rossweisse-sensei nos acompañara como nuestra maestra" decía Irina.

"Mmm… esto se está poniendo difícil…" decía Xenovia.

"Issei-kun, ven, déjame seguir abrazándote como peluche" decía de repente Gabriel acercándose a Issei tomándolo como si de un pequeño cachorro indefenso se tratara y lo acurrucaba entre sus pechos de nuevo.

"¡Eso es!" exclamaba Ravel "¿Por qué no le piden a Gabriel-sama que las acompañe?" preguntaba la Phenex.

"Eso podría funcionar" decía Rias.

"Si, tres de ustedes tienen una fuerte conexión con el cielo y Gabriel sería una buena supervisora" secundaba Akeno.

"Bueno, pero no nos apresuremos" decía Rossweisse "A la que debemos preguntarle es a Gabriel-sama"

Al decir esto todas se giraron para ver a la rubia angelical, pero se llevaron una amarga sorpresa al ver como acurrucaba a Issei mientras tarareaba una canción y el castaño estaba profundamente dormido mientras su cabeza estaba recargada sobre unos de los grandes senos de Gabriel, hundiéndose en la suavidad del pecho de la rubia.

"Gabriel-sama" decía Asia con un tono de voz tenso y una expresión tierna de celos.

"¿Qué sucede Asia-chan?" preguntaba la rubia tetona sin percatarse del ambiente tenso que generaban las chicas.

"Nos preguntábamos si podría acompañarnos a un viaje escolar que vamos a realizar Xenovia-chan, Irina-chan, Koneko-chan y yo, claro, si puede" preguntaba Asia.

"¡Oh claro, me encantaría!" decía Gabriel con una sonrisa.

"¡En serio!" decía Irina emocionada.

"Si" contestaba Gabriel.

"¿Pero no tiene cosas que hacer en el cielo?" preguntaba Xenovia.

"Si, pero que las hagan Michael-nii o mis demás hermanos" decía de manera rápida y directa Gabriel sacándole una gota de sudor a todos por la respuesta tan infantil de la mujer.

"Bueno… si lo pone de esa forma…" decía de manera nerviosa Irina.

"Bien, ¡Está decidido!" decía Xenovia de manera animada "¡Partimos mañana mismo!"

"¿Eh, mañana?" decía Gabriel.

"¿Ocurre algo Gabriel-sama?" preguntaba Asia "¿No va a poder ir?"

"No, no es eso, pero en ese caso debo retirarme para preparar una maleta, así que no voy a poder quedarme hoy señora Hyodou" decia Gabriel.

"Oh cariño, no te preocupes" la madre de Issei contestaba "Y puedes llamarme madre" decía la castaña mayor dejando en piedra a todas las chicas.

"¿Eh?" era la inteligente respuesta de las chicas presentes al ver como la castaña mayor aceptaba de manera casi inmediata a Gabriel.

"Está bien, madre" decía Gabriel con una sonrisa haciendo que una sonrisa también apareciera en el rostro de la señora Hyodou.

"Bien, ahora acompáñame arriba para dejar a Issei en su habitación" decía la castaña mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras.

"Si, madre" contestaba Gabriel caminando con el pequeño castaño entre sus brazos y profundamente dormido.

…

…

…

"¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?!" preguntaba Rias a nadie en específico esperando que alguien le contestara.

…

Pero todas se mantuvieron calladas.

 **(Al día siguiente – Residencia Hyodou – 11:00 am)**

"¿Tenemos todo ya?" preguntaba Xenovia viendo a las otras cuatro chicas que irían con ella a Tokyo.

"Si" contestaban las otras cuatro.

"Solo falta que llegue Gabriel-sama" decía Asia.

*Ding* *Dong*

Y justo en ese momento sonaba el timbre y la madre de Issei, la cual también había preparado sus maletas para su viaje en crucero, se acercaba a la puerta y la abría, topándose con una Gabriel que tenía una maleta detrás de ella.

"Buenos días madre, espero no haber llegado tarde" decía la rubia con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes querida, llegaste a tiempo" decía la castaña mayor.

"Madre, ¿vas a salir a algún lado?" preguntaba la rubia al ver que la castaña mayor vestía como si fuera a un lugar tropical.

"Si, mi esposo y yo vamos a salir en un crucero que Rias amablemente nos regaló"

"¿Y se va a llevar a Issei-kun?" preguntaba Gabriel.

"No, Issei-kun se va a quedar aquí con las demás, aunque estoy reacia a dejarlo aun cuando Issei-kun me dijo que no me preocupara" decía la castaña mayor con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación.

"¿Quiénes se van a quedar con él?" volvía a preguntar Gabriel.

"Todas las chicas que viven aquí con nosotros, aunque me gustaría que un adulto responsable pudiera quedarse a cuidarlo…" la señora Hyodou decía y en ese momento una bombilla aparecía en la cabeza de la rubia la cual tuvo una idea.

"¡Madre! ¿Y si me quedo yo para cuidar a Issei-kun?" decía Gabriel haciendo que la señora Hyodou la viera con sorpresa.

"¿Harías eso por mí?" decía la madre de Issei esperanzada.

"Si madre, no sería problema" decía Gabriel con una radiante sonrisa "Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Issei-kun"

"¡Oh Gabriel, muchísimas gracias!" la señora Hyodou abrazaba a Gabriel "De ahora en adelante tú serás mi hija favorita" declaraba la castaña.

*Crack*

Sin saber que había roto el corazón de las chicas presentes al decir esas palabras.

"Okaa-san… eso en verdad dolió" decía Asia con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

"Oh por favor, supérenlo" decía la castaña mayor.

"Madre, tengo una duda" decía Gabriel mientras que la castaña mayor la liberaba del abrazo.

"¿Qué pasa mi nueva hija favorita?" decía la matriarca Hyodou sacándole una gota de sudor a las otras chicas presentes y unos pucheros a Asia e Irina.

"¿En dónde está Issei-kun?"

"Está arriba" respondía la castaña mayor.

*Tap, tap, tap, tap*

Y ene se momento se escuchaban unos pequeños pasos y de repente aparecía el pequeño castaño en la sala.

"¡Onee-chan!" gritaba el castañito lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia tetona la cual lo recibía con gusto aprisionando su cabecita entre sus enormes melones.

"¡Hola Issei-kun!" decía la rubia con una sonrisa angelical.

"Ne onee-chan, ¿vas a algún lado?" preguntaba el pequeño Sekiryuutei viendo como Gabriel, Irina, Xenovia, Asia y Koneko tenían unas maletas.

"Si, vamos a ir a Tokyo durante unos días" decía Gabriel "¿Quieres venir con nosotras?" invitaba Gabriel a Issei haciendo que las chicas (obsesionadas con Issei) abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa.

"Okaa-san ¿Puedo ir?" pedía Issei a su madre con ojos de cachorrito.

"Claro que si mi pequeño, pero deberás hacerle caso a Gabriel en todo lo que te diga" contestaba la madre del castañito.

"¡Si!" decía Issei feliz.

"Ve a hacer tu maleta rápido" decía la castaña mayor.

"Hai, okaa-san" respondía Issei yéndose hacia su cuarto.

"Cuidare bien de Issei-kun, madre" decía Gabriel con una actitud decidida.

"No lo dudo hija mía" la madre de Issei tenía una sonrisa "Prefiero que esté contigo a que se quede solo con la loca de Rias… a saber que le haría a mi querido y muy profanable hijo" decía con seriedad y una cara de palo la castaña mayor.

Y todas tuvieron una gota de sudor en la cabeza, incluso Gabriel.

"¡Estoy listo!" decía Issei apareciendo con una mochilita azul en su espalda.

"Bien, en ese caso vámonos" decía Rossweisse mientras todas salían de la casa para dirigirse a la estación del tren.

"Issei" pero la castaña mayor detenía al pequeño castaño "Cuando vuelvas tu padre y yo ya estaremos en el crucero así que no estaremos aquí, pero te llamare por un círculo mágico que Rias no dio a tu padre y a mi" la castaña decía.

"Si okaa-san, que te diviertas" decía Issei dándole un abrazo a su madre.

"Tú también mi pequeño, cuídate, en especial de las locas que te quieran profanar" decía la matriarca Hyodou a un Issei que no entendía a qué se refería mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Pero sin saber que cuando las cosas se desaten en la residencia Hyodou, el que Issei sea profanado será una de las menores preocupaciones…

Y con esto Issei salía de la casa para alcanzar a las chicas las cuales habían preparado un círculo mágico para ir directo a Tokyo luego de que todas acordaron que no tenían ganas de viajar en tren por simple flojera.

 **(Salto en el tiempo, cerca de la residencia Hyodou, por la tarde)**

"Okaa-san y otou-san ya se debieron haber ido a su crucero y las demás ya deberían estar camino a Tokyo" decia Rias quien caminaba de manera apresurada en dirección a la residencia y a su lado venía Akeno también apretando el paso.

"¡Espérenme!" y atrás de ellas venía Ravel quien también quería llegar cuanto antes a la casa.

"Ara, ara, estamos solo nosotras tres, solas con Issei por varios días antes de que las demás vuelvan de Tokyo y antes de que Yasaka-sama, Kunou-chan, Ophis, Serafall-sama, Elmenhilde-chan, Yura-san, Kuroka-chan y Le Fay-chan se enteren de que Issei volvió y quieran venir a llevárselo de nuestro lado" decía Akeno con su típica sonrisa.

"Jum, no dejare que se lleven a Issei-sama de mi lado" decía con un tono orgulloso Ravel, pero luego se puso roja "¡N-no es como si quisiera que ese castañito tan apetecible se quede a mi lado ni nada por el estilo!"

' _Tsundere'_ era lo que pensaban al mismo tiempo Rias y Akeno.

Luego de un par de minutos las tres chicas habían llegado a la residencia y antes de entrar se reunieron para discutir algo.

"Bueno, luego de haber jugado piedra, papel y tijera y de que yo ganara repasemos el plan" decía Rias haciendo que Akeno y Ravel se deprimieran "Una vez que lleguemos yo iré a tomar una ducha con mi Ise y ahí daremos el siguiente paso y después será turno de Akeno y ya al final Ravel"

Decía la pelirroja mientras que Ravel era la más deprimida.

"No te pongas así Ravel" decía Akeno con un tono comprensivo haciendo que la rubia la viera con ojos brillantes a la pelinegra pechugona "Tendrás tiempo para hornear el pastel que tanto anhelas para tu _turno_ con Issei" terminaba de decir Akeno con un tono coqueto haciendo que Ravel se pusiera tan roja que vapor empezaba a salir de su cabeza y comenzaba a desprender un olor a pollo frito.

*Sniff, sniff*

"Huele a pollo" decía de repente Rias viendo a una Ravel toda roja y a una Akeno fufufeando.

"Chicas no es momento de perder tiempo" decía Rias de manera autoritaria "Entre más tiempo nos tardemos en profanar a Issei menos posibilidades de pasar tiempo con él tendremos" decía Rias haciendo que Akeno y Ravel adoptaran un semblante serio y asintieran.

Así, las tres chicas entraron a la casa dispuestas a quitarle la castidad al castañito saboreando ya el momento, solo para toparse con una casa totalmente vacía.

"Ise, ¿dónde estás?" preguntaba Rias con un ligero tono de preocupación.

Las tres chicas se separaron para buscar por toda la casa, pero no lograban dar con Issei y comenzaban a preocuparse, hasta que Rias vio una nota en la mesa de la cocina y se acercaba para tomarla y comenzar a leerla.

Mientras Rias seguía leyendo la nota empezaba a mostrar un semblante de molestia y sus manos comenzaba a arrugar la nota.

"Maldita…" decía Rias rechinando los dientes y en ese momento Akeno y Ravel entraban en la cocina y veían a Rias.

"Rias, ¿ocurre algo?" decía Akeno viendo a una Rias cuyo rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo mientras varias venas resaltaban en su fino rostro.

Akeno vio el papel tirado y lo recogía mientras que comenzaba a leerlo y Ravel se ponía a su lado para también leer la nota.

 _Queridas Rias, Ravel y Akeno._

 _Para cuando hayan llegado de la escuela encontrarán la casa sola pues ya nos habremos ido a nuestro crucero otou-san y yo y también las chicas ya se habrán ido a su viaje a Tokyo._

 _Normalmente esperarían encontrar a Issei aquí, solo y desprotegido a su merced, pero me iré tranquila pues Gabriel, mi nueva hija favorita, se ofreció a cuidar a Issei durante los dos años que estaremos de crucero y no solo eso, sino que también invitó a Issei al viaje a Tokyo y yo le di permiso a mi hijo para que fuera con ella así estará seguro de ustedes (en especial de ti, Rias)._

 _Así que nos vemos chicas y más les vale no hacerle algo indebido a mi hijo por que si no…_ **(anexe aquí el dibujo de una chancla)**.

 _Las quiere, mamá._

Al terminar de leer la nota las dos chicas quedaron petrificadas por varias razones.

Que Gabriel apareció y se ofreció a cuidar a Issei y con ello perderían oportunidades de poder profanarlo.

Que la misma rubia angelical ahora tenía el titulo de _hija favorita_ puesto por la misma matriarca Hyodou.

Pero lo peor…

Lo peor…

"Se llevo a Issei-sama" decía Ravel en un susurro.

"¡MALDITA PALOMA SANTURRONA!"

Gritaban al mismo tiempo las tres chicas muy molestas y su grito se escuchó por todo el vecindario esa tarde.

 **(Cambio de escena – Tokyo)**

Por las calles de un barrio suburbano se encontraban caminando el grupo de las chicas que venían de intercambio de la academia de Kuoh. Tenían el día libre para acomodarse en Tokyo y todo el fin de semana para explorar la ciudad para el lunes ir a la escuela, así que iban tranquilas buscando la posada donde se iban a quedar.

Xenovia, Irina y Asia iban hasta el frente con Koneko montada en los hombros de Xenovia la cual tenía una expresión de palo. Detrás de ellas venían Gabriel y Rossweisse cada una tomando una mano de Issei el cual iba sonriente con la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa y la peli-platina con un sonrojo tierno y temblando levemente.

Iban tranquilas hasta que llegaron a una posada algo grande, pero se detuvieron justo frente a la entrada del jardín quedando exactamente cara a cara con un grupo de estudiantes compuesto por un chico y tres chicas.

El chico, que en realidad parecía más chica, tenía cabello negro lacio que llegaba a los hombros y ojos verdes. Vestía un uniforme masculino negro que era lo que confirmaba que era un chico. Sus ojos eran verdes y veían con curiosidad al grupo frente a él.

De las chicas, una era una castaña de cuerpo no muy desarrollado, similar al de Koneko, con largo cabello y lacio. Sus ojos eran también de un color café. Vestía un uniforme de una camisa blanca con un lazo rojo y una falda roja. Tenían medias largas de color negro y sus zapatos eran negros. Lo más raro de la chica era el extraño pollito amarillo que tenía amarrado en la cabeza. La castaña iba montada en los hombros de otra chica más alta.

La chica en cuestión era alta, muy alta. Tenía un largo cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña coleta en la parte izquierda. Sus ojos eran azules y llevaba el mismo uniforme que la castaña que iba montada en sus hombros. Lo más destacado de la chica era la cara inexpresiva que tenía.

La última chica era una peli-rosa de pelo corto con una expresión feliz y con los ojos cerrados acompañados por una sonrisa, que en ese momento cambió por una expresión de intriga al ver al otro grupo de chicas frente a su propio grupo. Al igual que las otras dos chicas llevaba el uniforme de la academia, una camisa blanca y una falda roja.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntaba la castaña viendo con interés a la peliblanca la cual venía en los hombros de la peli-azul de mechón verde.

"Ano… estamos buscando la posada Sunohara" decía Asia.

"Ah, ustedes deben ser las estudiantes de intercambio de Kuoh" respondía la castaña, Yuzu, a las chicas "Esta es la posada Sunohara"

"Oh vaya, así que ya llegamos" decía Rossweisse viendo el lugar.

"Síganos por favor" decía la chica alta que cargaba a Yuzu mientras que los dos grupos caminaban hacía la entrada "Por cierto, me llamo Sumire"

"Yo soy Yuri, un gusto" decía la peli-rosa de la sonrisa.

"Yo soy Yuzu y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil" se presentaba la castaña.

"Y yo soy Aki" decía el chico.

"Es un gusto conocerlos, me llamo Asia"

"Yo soy Irina, es un placer"

"Me llamo Xenovia"

"Koneko"

"Es un gusto conocerlas, yo soy Rossweisse y soy la maestra de las chicas"

"Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Gabriel y soy la encargada de cuidar a las chicas y esta ternurita de aquí es Issei y él nos acompañó" decía la rubia pechugona presentándose a ella y al pequeño castaño.

"¡Hola!" decía animado el pequeño.

"Ara, ara, así que nuestras invitadas ya han llegado" la puerta de la posada se abría y los presentes veían a la dueña de la voz. Frente a ellos aparecía una rubia de expresión gentil, con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro similar a la expresión de Yuri, rubia y que vestía con un suéter beige y una falda larga de color rojo. Llevaba puesto también un delantal rosa y que hacía resaltar sus muy enormes pechos los cuales eran incluso más grandes que los de Gabriel.

"Es un gusto conocerlas a todas, me llamo Ayaka Sunohara y soy la casera, espero que disfruten su estancia, pude escuchar sus nombres cuando se presentaron a las demás" decía la rubia haciendo una reverencia que fue contestada por las chicas recién llegadas.

"El placer es nuestro, señorita Ayaka" respondía Rossweisse "Gracias por darnos hospedaje"

"Ara, ara, no es problema, pero por favor pasen, pasen" respondía la otra rubia tetona con un tono gentil "Pasen para que puedan asentarse"

Así el grupo de los sobrenatural entraba en la posada luego del grupo de residentes actuales, y la casera, al ser la última en entrar, vio a Issei y en ese momento recordó algo.

"Un momento por favor" decía Ayaka llamando la atención de las chicas "Veo que trajeron a un tierno invitado con ustedes" la mujer tenía una sonrisa al ver a Issei.

"Así es, espero que no sea una molestia" decía Rossweisse.

"Para nada, pero la cantidad de habitaciones es limitada por lo que nuestro pequeño invitado deberá quedarse con una de ustedes" decía Ayaka haciendo que un aire ominoso apareciera de repente y que las chicas del grupo sobrenatural se vieran con seriedad, salvo por Gabriel que solo veía con una sonrisa a Issei.

Una pelea por decidir quien compartiría habitación con el pequeño castaño estaba por iniciar. Mientras, los demás residentes veían con interés la interacción.

Las cuatro estudiantes de Kuoh, más la sensei del grupo, estaban a punto de comenzar a discutir.

"Ah, esperen un momento, no será necesario" cuando de repente Ayaka volvió a hablar "Me olvidaba de Akkun" decía la rubia recordando que había un chico viviendo en la posada.

La casera se giraba para ver a Akkun y esté solo veía intrigado.

"Akkun, ¿podría el pequeño Issei quedarse contigo?" preguntaba la mujer.

"¡Por supuesto casera!" respondía Aki.

"Mmm… rival" decía de repente Koneko.

"¿Rival?" se preguntaba todas las demás.

"No te preocupes Koneko-chan" decía de repente Yuzu "A pesar de su apariencia Aki es un chico así que no tienes que preocuparte de que le haga algo raro al castañito" lo dicho por la presidenta destrozo el orgullo de Aki quien quedo arrodillado con un aura depresiva a su alrededor y con un pequeño castaño dándole palmadas en su espalda.

"Bueno, creo que eso ya está resuelto" decía Rossweisse nerviosa viendo a Xenovia, Irina y Asia igual que Aki, arrodilladas y con un aura deprimente a su alrededor al no poder dormir con Issei en una misma habitación y con Sumire y Yuri dándoles palmaditas a las tres chicas.

"Ara, ara"

 **(Cambio de escena – En un departamento en algún lugar de Tokyo)**

"¿Mmm?" una pequeña niña de cabello color lila que estaba comiendo cuando de repente dejaba de lado la acción y veía hacía la ventana.

"¿Ocurre algo Kanna?" decía una mujer pelirroja de lentes que veía la acción de la niña.

"¿Tú también lo sentiste Kanna-chan?" decía una mujer joven de cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas y que vestía como una sirvienta.

"Yo también lo sentí" decía otra chica joven de cabello rojizo y con cuernos a los lados de su cabeza y que vestía una simple playera negra que llegaba hasta por encima de los muslos. Y tenía unos pechos exageradamente enormes para una chica de su estatura.

"Así es Tohru-sama" respondía la ahora nombrada Kanna "¿Qué opinas Iruru-chan?"

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntaba la mujer de lentes.

"Un dragón Kobayashi-san" respondía la rubia, Tohru "Un dragón llegó a la ciudad"

"¿Y eso es malo?" preguntaba la ahora nombrada Kobayashi.

"No siento ninguna energía maligna, así que no, solo que me sorprende su aura" decía Tohru mientras volvía a su actividad, preparar la cena.

"Es muy fuerte" decía Kanna quien volvía a comer devorando casi de golpe su tazón de arroz.

"¿Quién será el poseedor de tal aura?"

 **(Cambio de escena – en una casa en alguna parte de la ciudad)**

"Que aura tan más poderosa" decía una rubia que tenía los ojos cerrados. La mujer estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser una habitación. "¿Sentiste esa energía, Shouta-kun?" preguntaba la mujer a un chico joven de cabello morado y que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y ojos de un mismo color. El chico vestía un suéter azul y unos pantalones verdes.

"Si, no siento nada de maldad, pero si su nivel y es muy alto" le respondía Shouta a la mujer la cual vestía una simple playera de tirantes negra y un short de mezclilla corto, así como unas medias negras largas que llegaban por encima de sus muslos y una cachucha rosa. Lo que más resaltaba de la mujer eran los cuernos que sobresalían de la cachucha, Y sus pechos los cuales eran enormes. Esta mujer era la dragona Quetzalcóatl, también conocida como Lucoa.

"Mmm… tal vez deba buscar al portador de tan fuerte aura" decía Lucoa mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente, lo cual era abrazar a Shouta entre sus enormes melones esperando a que por fin el peli-morado se decidiera a ser más asertivo.

 **(Cambio de escena – en otro departamento en alguna parte de la ciudad)**

"¿Qué tal el multijugador de esté juego?" preguntaba un pelinegro de lentes en espiral y con dos dientes sobresaliendo de su boca que se encontraba jugando a otro hombre de larga cabellera negra y ojos rojos que vestía como un mayordomo y que también estaba jugando.

"Demasiados niños rata" decía con simpleza el hombre.

"Vamos Fafnir-kun, no puede ser tan malo" decía el pelinegro de los lentes, Takiya, a su compañero.

"Mmm" pero Fafnir solo resoplaba mientras que en su mente _'Un aura fuerte, otro dragón ha llegado a la ciudad'_

 **(Cambio de escena – en otro departamento)**

Una hermosa mujer de cabello corto de un tono morado oscuro y que llegaba a la altura de los hombros y de ojos azules, estaba teniendo su típico debate nocturno de si utilizar la pasta de dientes de uva o la de manzana, cuando de repente se detuvo y veía hacía arriba.

"Que aura tan más fuerte, ¿me pregunto de quién será?" se decía asi misma la mujer "Ahora, ¿manzana o uva?"

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, me disculpo, pero los aseguro que no abandonare ninguno de mis fics, no me importa cuanto tarde en actualizarlos, pero lo haré.**

 **Y pues bueno, en esté capítulo aparecen los personajes de los dos animes que anteriormente había mencionado, y estos son "Sunohara-sou no Kanrinin-san" y "Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon"**

 **Por cierto, tengo pensado agregar a Elma al harem de Issei ya que, bueno es la única dragona que no tiene un humano y además es jodidamente tierna, así que Elma va al harem de Issei.**

 **Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "Nuevos amigos dragones; ¡La oportunidad de una valquiria (ebria) con el Shotaryuutei!**

 **¡Los leo después!**


End file.
